


HC2S

by Fragile_Control



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blood and Gore, Blue's a trooper, Body Horror, Bondage, Determination injections, Eating out, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Explicit Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, False Memories, Fell Papyrus was born, Forced Feeding, Gaster Blaster Sans, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Red was created, Reds got a tail lol, Soul licking, Takes place in Underswap, Underfell Pacifist Route, drug use if ya can call it that, im bad at tagging, in comes gaster, memorie deletion, mentions of Sans/Floweys, mentions of rape/non-con, mentions of skeleton pregnancy, mentions of torcher/interagation, naked skeleton lol, red needs more hugs, sickness related to heat cycle, skele kisses lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Control/pseuds/Fragile_Control
Summary: Injured Red finds his way back to Underswap, can the swap bros help him? ya wanna find out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, this is the first story i started writing involving Undertale universes and aspects, i have a good amount hand written, it just needs to be typed

Red trudged through the path of packed snow towards his ultimate destination, the home of the swap bros. He was almost there.  

He knew he was in bad shape, though all he could feel was a dull ache in his skull, but one look would tell otherwise; His left arm hung limply at his side, phalanges of his right hand clung desperately to a dingy grey hood covering the left side of his skull.

 

Red tripped over a small snowpoff in front of the brother’s home, barely able to lift his right leg anymore he landed into the door and frame. Well at least he didn’t need to worry about knocking now, doing his best to balance himself more against the frame; mentally trying to prepare for the inevitable concerned looks he knew the swap bros would have.

 

Red and his brother had ended up in Underswap once before due to a shortcut gone wrong;  Red had been trying to teleport to their own shared home in an attempt get away, Fell had caught him asleep at his sentry post and decided his brothers punishment was to receive a public beating administered by Fell himself, unfortunately his easily pissoffable sibbiling had grabbed him at just the wrong time.  Both ended up in what looked to be their home… at least it did at first glance; had either of them taken a second to look around they would have seen several very noticeable differences, like all the walls being intact, there were no indents where the smaller made hard contact with the drywall and plaster, or how the windows weren't boarded up to keep out the cold and the occasional unwanted guests out, or the fact that there was a third skeleton in the room, previously relaxing on the couch, now with his mouth hung open half eaten sucker falling to the floor.

 

But no, why would you need to confirm it's you're own house when the idea of alternate universes was a laughable concept that would have you thrown in the loonie bin.

 

Fell had slammed Red against the closest wall hard. He remembered feeling the grip tighten around the vertebrates of his neck as he was screamed at then thrown to the floor with enough force to make him bounce, he heard more yelling than was kicked hard in the ribs, his body making another dent in the wall.  Red vaguely remembered seeing his blue dressed counterpart emerging from the kitchen, before feeling familiar gravity magic envelop his soul, lifting him up and off the ground, in a blink of his sockets the same happened to his brother.

 

After some time and a lot of work the swap brothers eventually got the fell bros to get along.  Stretch, Reds nickname for swap paps, and Red eventually got the machine in the basement fixed and running six months later; he had realized in the time frame of staying with the brothers that he was developing strange feelings towards them, Red was by no means stupid, he understood what he was feeling but just chalked it up to them being nice and the odd comfort they willingly gave him, which was of course a completely foreign concept where he came from.  However those feelings had only grown when he and Fell returned home, it had taken a few years but Red had finally come to terms with what he felt, he felt a sort of romantic longing for both Stretch and Blueberry, but.. It was almost more than that and he needed to know if the feeling was neutral.

 

It had taken a few minutes before the door opened, revealing Stretch in his trademarked orange hoodie and cargo shorts, Red knew the taller skeleton had other clothing but he seemed to always be wearing the same assumable. 

Stretch looked down taking quick notice of the small skele. “Oh hey, ‘sup Red, long time no see.” he pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his hoodie pocket and popped one in between his teeth, lit it, and stuck a lighter back in the pack and returned it and took a drag, releasing the smoke before tilting his head inside and spoke louder than his normal. “Hey Blue, Red’s back.”

 

They both heard something hit the floor and the ruffling of fabric. “Blue n I are watching a movie, he’s probably tangled in the blankets.” Stretch said nonchalantly before glancing down again, taking in the smaller and so far quiet skeletons image.

 

Red was shaking, his body leaned against the house and he wasn’t wearing his usual black coat but a thin looking grey hoodie, the left half stained in a dark almost rusted color, hood hiding the left side of his face, his right eye light significantly dull and flickering like he was having a hard time staying conscious.

 

Stretch knelt down till he was eye level with him. “Hey Red? you ok there bud?” examining him further he noted Red was wearing sweatpants not his normal shorts, grey as well but stained on the right with that same rusted color from his femur down to his bear feet; ya no, something was very wrong here; down around his feet and dripping from his left hand pooled what looked like bone marrow?...shit.

 

“No, n-not at all… i got ta t-talk to you guys. As if to confirm the tall monsters worries the smaller spoke, his voice a lot gruffer than what Stretch remembered and he would have sworn up n down he could hear the pain laced in his words and voice.

 

Red tugged, pulling his hood further over his face barely to his nose ridge, covering most of his perma sharp toothed smile before being tackled in a bone crushing hug by a blue blur. “Red! Oh my gosh, you're back!”

 

Stretch’s features only changed from worried and concerned to confusion than panic once Blueberry came barreling out from the living room, past him and into the clearly injured monster with arms wide. “Shit! Bro, wait!”

 

Red’s visible eye light brightened a tad bit as he was engulfed in his counterparts arms, he managed to relax a little in the warm embrace and released his hold on the hoodie just to wrap it in trademarked blue bandana ‘round his doppelganger's neck laying his forehead against Blue’s shoulder.

 

**** **_*SNAP*_ **

 

Red grunted in reflex, not really feeling his already fractured ribs break with several sickening snapping sounds, the throbbing ache in his skull drowned out every other pain.

 

Stretch’s jaw dropped, the cig falling gracefully into the snow below, his sockets stuck in a wince at the sounds, but he recoiled in horror at Red’s reaction.

 

Blue immediately attempted to let go and back away but Red was having none of that. “P-please don’t let go… I’ve missed this for so long.” though muffled in Blues pajama shirt, both heard him clearly.

 

“Red, you're hurt, we should get you healed.” Paps placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder as to steady him and the other on Red’s only to withdraw it quickly, dark red warm sticky liquid thickly coated his fingers and slowly dripped down his hand. “Fuck! Red, what the hell happen-”

 

“Please Papyrus, I have a few questions first..”

 

Blue, having seen all the marrow on his brother's hand just from lightly touching Red, didn’t trust his own voice till he could calm down and compose himself, he instead lightly wrapped his arms around the injured skele.

 

Stretch wanted to say no and get him the help he needed as soon as possible but, he couldn’t, not when Red used his real name and knowing it hadn't been easy for him. Making a sound of agitation he agreed. “Ok,fine, but we’re going back inside first and after you can tell us what happened while we heal you, deal?” he spoke with a non-negotiable tone.

 

But that didn’t stop Red from forming a weak argument. “ ‘don’t want to stain the carpet.”

 

Stretch had enough, knowing the longer they waited with getting him healed the worse the damage may get to be and he had no way of knowing at this point how long Red had been in this state. Right eye socket ignited in a soft orange.

 

Blue spoke up abruptly startling his older brother out of his understandable but misplaced anger. “Red, I’ll put an old towel down ok, you can sit on that while you ask your questions, just come inside please.” he begged while softly running his fingers down the drenched fabric and over his counterparts spine. Without hesitation Red answered in a conformation, but when he didn’t move after a minute Papyrus raised an eye ridge and Blue questioned. “Are you, um, going to let go so we can go in?”

Blue could feel Red attempt to shake his head ‘no’ but failed responding right after. “ ‘can’t move, c-can one of ya help?”

 

Blue nodded and slowly released him as Stretch’s magic took hold of Red’s soul, Blue pulled away a bit before Red let go his grip on the bandana and replaced it on his hood.

 

Stretch watched Blue turn around and nod at him before running back inside to get a spot ready for Red to sit. He winced when his little brother was out of sight, Blue was well covered in the rusted marrow, he was actually quite surprised his bro was handling this so beautifully. Stretch levitated Red into the living room and placed him on the well covered cushions of the couch. 

 

Red relaxed a bit while Blue and Stretch sat on the other end waiting for him to start speaking, Blueberry’s ungloved fingers nervously fidgeted with his bandana while he sat on his brother’s lap; Stretch, while at face value normally very calm, cool, and collected had a rigid look to him, one hand even clenching at the fabric of his shorts, while the other was held loosely around Blue’s waist.  Red really hated those concerned looks directed at him, whelp no better time now to ask. “I have three questions for you two.” he began and continued after receiving a nod from both. “...so, I’ve come to realize I really care for both ya, not just care but I believe I love ya, both, equally.”

 

Both swap bro’s sockets widened a great deal, neither expected that, sure they felt a strong connection and care for the small fell-skele, but never had they thought he would feel the same.

 

“And iI know you both are already in a relationship with one another, b-but I need to know if you feel the same about me, be honest please.”  Part of him expected to be shoved away still, even though he had long ago gotten over his self-loathing, and a great deal of the depression he had for years, it still hid deep within his doubt waiting for a chance to strike him down again, but he couldn’t give in, couldn’t do that again, not when he was in the presence of such wonderful monsters. Red watched their expressions change from surprise to something he’d normally only seen them hold for each other, that was a good sign.

 

“Red, we both feel the same for you.” Stretch spoke first followed immediately by Blue. “Yes, we wanted to approach you about it when you were here before, but …there there really wasn’t a good time and then you went back home.” Blue finished with a frown in his tone.

 

The grey clad Sans relaxed further into the cushions, right hand fell into his lap, hood stayed stubbornly in place much to Papyrus’ displeasure,

he had a bad feeling it was where the worst of Red’s injuries were and wanted assess the damage now, but they still had two questions to go. 

 

“Ok, thank you.” he paused, visible eyelight dulling a little as he lost focus for a moment. “Second” he suddenly said almost forcing the word out. “C-can I st-stay here with you?... a lot has h-happened at home and it’s n-not that i'm trying to-to be lazy and not work for it, but…” he trailed off, voice caught in his metaphorical throat. He didn’t know when his gaze shifted down, looking back up at them he was greeted to bright blue tears gathering in his double's sockets, shit he didn’t mean to make the other cry.

 

Stretch spoke in his brother’s sted. “ ‘corse you're welcome to stay here, this is your home too, always has been.” his voice a little strained.

 

Red’s head dropped down a little, that was a relief but it was getting harder to hold himself up. He let out a soft “Good.” continuing with his final question. “N-now I know you b-both have great healing properties in your magic, b-but ‘think y-you might n-need help, I d-don’t like it but don’t be afraid to t-take me to the labs, I tr-trust you're Undyne n-not to do an unnecessary ex-experiments on me, guess th-that wasn’t m-much a question huh.” his body slumped further till a hand reached forward stopping him. “Can we heal you now?” Blue asked. Red confirmed and added “Do what ya need ta, can’t move anymore.”

 

Nodding in sequence the brothers set to work; Stretch wrapped Red up in his magic to keep any unnecessary pressure off his bones, suspending him off the couch and just over the floor. Blue conjured a sharp bone and began cutting away the thin fabric at the front and back being especially careful around the ribs and not to bump any other bones, than slowly he pulled the ruined material away just to recoils in horror.

 

Papyrus’ hand shot up to cover his teeth, barely containing the wave of nausea curtailing through his soul at the sight.

 

“Oh…”Blue spoke while watching the dust, that had been the recently snapped ribs, fall beneath the levitated skeleton, slowly his gaze lifted to the ribs, several being broken but barely holding on if just by the splinters, few were just missing with marrow dripping from the snapped off point, Blue quickly registered Red’s right side was perfectly intact, at least the upper half was, but the left, oh the left. “shit.”

 

His left side was bad, the clavicle looked utterly pulverized, like it had been hit repeatedly by a large solid object, it held the question of how it still held together. The arm itself was clearly dislocated, literally popped from the socket, once again how it held they had no idea, radius snapped in half, and two of his clawed fingers… bitten off? The white of his bones covered in rusted grainy marrow which was steadily forming a pool beneath, the dust below almost dissolved in it.

 

Bluse hands shot to his mouth as he remembered how Red had been hiding his skull, blue eye lights hastily continued upwards, he fell into complete silence at the sight. No this, this was the definition of horrible; a large crater like indent took up majority of the left side to the top of his skull, pieces of bone were missing where the crack had widened too much leaving it empty from the center to his eye socket, marrow streamed down the remainder of his skull even through his sharp toothed smile.

 

A quiet chuckle broke the silence like a knife through soft tissue, both brothers visibly flinched at the noise. “ G-guess I’m pretty ‘boned’ huh.”

 

Stretch spoke softly trying to sound stern but failing badly. “Don’t say that.”

 

That just made him laugh all the harder causing a good sized hunk of bone to break away from his skull, the crater enlarging, cracks spidering out from the hole. Blue wrapped his arms around Red in a desperate hug trying to stop the slow deterioration of bone. “ Why not, it’s fuck’n true, fuck just the sight ‘v  my body caused Blue ta actually swear…” He was quiet for a little bit listening to Blue silently weeping into his rib cavity. “Shit ‘m sorry ya had to see this, if it helps ‘can’t really feel any pain, just a dull throbbing in my skull.” he tried but clearly he just made it worse as Blues crying intensified.

 

Red wished he could hold on to the blueberry but he was just so tired he could barely stay awake, the soft tremors coming from Blue were lulling him quickly towards unconsciousness, right eye light fading more.

 

“How did this happen?… did-did your brother…” Red couldn’t really blame Stretch for coming to that conclusion, after everything that happened the day they all met and he wasn’t technically wrong either, Fell had done most of the damage but it wasn’t really his fault…. no that’s not fair, he meant what he did, but it wasn’t his fault he forgot, they always did after all.

 

Red felt the familiar warm glow of healing magic against his bones as blue regained control of himself. “My universe, reset, while ‘was sleepn.” his eye light dulling further barely visible now.

 

“Something is wrong, Papy my magic isn’t healing him, it almost seems like his body is rejecting it!” Blue spoke in alarm.

 

“What? why-” Papyrus started just to be cut off by another low almost dark chuckle escaping Red. “S-sorry guys, ‘t’s why ‘suggested goin ta see.. Undyne… should b-ring b-bottle ‘n… ‘pocket… m’..help.” he could barely form words, at this point he couldn’t even feel the dull pain in his skull.

 

Stretch spoke with urgency. “How close are you to passing out on us Red?” paps on his part knew to try to keep the other conscious, but he received no response, Blue noticed this, looking back to share a conversational glance with his brother, their faces portraying their concerns and with a nod Stretch gently retracted the magic suspending the injured leaving Blue to hold up the limp form, immediately blue’s magic surrounded his counterparts soul. 

 

With one last sad glance Stretch studied Red’s skull, catching his only eye light fade out entirely before scooping them both up and teleporting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, ya shits happening, not much insight on what happened yet, (lol thats the next chapter) but still, details ^.^

With a sudden violent tremor Red’s body jolted awake. Right eye socket shot open, and unneeded breaths being drawn in desperately. “Fffffuck’n nightmares….” his voice barely a hissing wisper; his left hand instinctively attempting to reach his skull, immediate blinding pain erupted through the entire arm, soul pulsed in a much softer pain but still hurt nonetheless.

 

He did his best to calm down trying to avoid moving again as he wasn’t all to sure what set off that pain in the first place, he had to focus on something. His eye took to the ceiling above him then what he could see of the room from his position on the soft bed. “...where….’m..I…”

 

Most the room was a light tannish color except for one dull red wall with a door at it’s center, the wall faced the long edge of the bed he was on, to his right was a small table with a lamp and closest to the odd colored wall was a soft and comfortable looking large chair, the chair looked to be just close enough to allow the door to open and shut freely, a book sitting casually on the armrest; continuing on he came to a window and though covered in a thick curtain he could tell it was about midday due to the light filtering in against the ceiling above.

 

“Huh” once full circle he realized his observations didn’t tell him much, except that someone was clearly coming in and sitting next to him to what, watch him sleep? Creepy.

 

After his body fully relaxed he thought he’d try to sit up, slowly and with a little pain flicking across his ribcage he managed, getting up was much easier once he realized his right hand was in working order.  Sitting up caused the blanket on him to fall to his waist exposing his heavily scarred and damaged ribs… great, so not only was someone watching him sleep but he was naked too. Red let out a deep sigh reaching to through the blanket off himself only to stop when his clawed fingered the soft amber colored material, gold embroidered letters caught his eye light, smoothing out the blanket reviled his nickname…

 

“W-wait, if this is here…” Red spoke slowly to himself, “then i'm in Underswap…” his right bone brow furrowed in remembrance than realization. “Shit..” he pulled the blanket away a little more revealing his left arm the radius wrapped in a hard case like thing, while the arm itself rested in a sling hooked over his head resting on his right shoulder; his partly missing fingers had gauze and bandages wrapped around the ends to not expose the raw bone to the open air. “Fuck it wasn’t just a nightmare.” right hand hand went to his skull, specifically the left side only to feel thick layers of bandaging, they weren't covering the eye socket but he still couldn’t see out of it, been that way since little after he woke up in Underfell when his brother- “Nope, nope, nope not gonna let my thoughts wonder there right now.” his right hand dropped back to the blanket pushing it further down his legs.

 

Yep he really was naked, but at least now he knew it wasn’t just anyone watching him sleep without his clothes on. That thought turning his smile into a sly smirk. “Kinky.” Red then noticed another of those hard smooth cases around his right femur, it almost covered the entire bone. Right, he knew something was off with that leg.

 

Well he figured he might as well go see exactly where he was, he really didn't recognize the room at all and though he was still very tired he believed it would be a good idea to try to eat something in order to replenish some magic… if his body or soul would allow it that is.

Red had been having problems before the recent reset back in his home universe with his magic, problems that included trying to fill his reserves just to always throw up a sticky translucent red magical substance. He and his worlds Alphys tried for many months to figure it out, she ended up tying it to his heat cycle and decided to call it Heat Cycle Sickness Syndrome, Red had just called it HC2S, saying it was easier to say and leaving it at that; she however had created small pills of magic and miniscule amounts of determination, DT for short, that when pushed directly into his soul, would dissolve and distribute all along his body, it wasn’t a permanent fix, they both knew that, but at least he wouldn’t dust after expelling too much magic.

 

He swung his legs to the side and was relieved when his bare feet hit the plush carpet below, thankfully the bed wasn’t overly tall.  Preparing to stand he saw a flash of red move quickly from the corner of his working socket, his head jerked on reflex following the movement.

 

Letting out a sigh shortly after, a long bony appendage trailing from his tailbone, ‘twas just his fuck’n tail, he honestly forgot the damn thing was there most the time, it didn’t really hold much of a purpose, sure it would show a lot of his emotions when his features wouldn’t and he could actually use it to grab and/or hold things but it was just more practical to keep it around his leg and out of the way… “oh?” there was a smaller one of those case thingies around a few of the vertebrates little further than halfway down the tail… there was a red ribbon tied the shape of.. a bow? wrapped just before.

 

“Real funny guys.” Eye light still trained on the large soft looking bow, he almost thought it was kinda cute, fuck it, it could stay there, for now anyway.

 

Gently he pulled his special blanket over his shoulders, a soft groan coming from him as the fabric slid over the sensitive bones of his left clavicle; once fully covered without worry of it falling off him he slowly pushed off the bed, steadying himself with the arm of the chair as small colorful spots flooded his vision, he waited a bit till they finally dissipated before continuing to the door.

 

Red had felt a sharp pain in his leg as he walked, but it didn’t stop him, if anything it had just spurred him on. Opening the door Red found it led down a narrow hallway that led to another door, but of course. When he closed the one behind him it made a little thunk noise as if something was hanging on it, glancing back in the dim lighting he noticed a rather large plaque hanging by a nail on the door, it said ‘Red’s Room” in big red lettering accented in gold making it ‘pop’ more.  “Huh, ‘s weird” he had never seen that room anywhere before today, that just brought up the question again of where the hell was he; Red continued down the hallway slowly, resting when the spots got too bad but finally he reached the other door.

 

When it was open he immediately recognized where he was but he was also confused, he was back in the swap bro’s house, specifically the dinning/living room.  He looked back to where he came from, there had never been a door there before. “The fuck?”

 

Looking around… “ok, no ones home… at least down stairs”  he glanced at the upper landing. “doubt I can get upstairs, safely.” he wondered into the kitchen, grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with a little water, Red then sat at the table, back to the wall and took a small sip, a coughing fit followed. ‘not a bad reaction, but not really good either.’

 

After a few more sips he felt the familiar static charge of raw magic from a teleport enter the room freezing him a bit before a soft *pop* and there was Stretch standing in front of the doorway to the kitchen, directly across from Red.

 

Red, on his part, pulled his glass closer to himself causing the blanket to almost completely incase his body, only his right socket and claws visible under that fluffy amber blanket.

 

It wasn’t that he was afraid of the guy, quite the opposite really, but he had no idea how long he’d been sleeping, ‘maybe three days tops’ he thought but he wasn’t looking forward to the inevitable emotions and questions that would come once he was noticed.

 

Stretch clearly had no clue he wasn’t the only one in the room; when a soft * **_thwack*_ ** of bone hitting against wood rang out through the room he jumped and stuttered out a yelp in confusion and fear, eye lights instantly catching the small lump of blanket on the chair with half a glass of water in front of it? He opened his mouth to question thinking it was his brother but that thought quickly went out the door when he noticed the claws holding the glass.  “Red?”

 

The timid sound of Stretch’s voice almost had the other monster chuckling but he refrained, it really wasn’t an appropriate time, he moved a little bit and the blanket fell further revealing some of his permagrin before answering.  “h-hey Stretch, ‘s good to see ya.”

 

Single eye light took in the way Stretch’s body went limp, barely making it to the chair opposite of him before falling, using it to completely support his body for the time being. “...’g-good to see ya’ that's all you can say?, Red, you scared us to death, you!- you almost fell down, your soul has barely enough magic to keep you alive! you’ve been asleep for two months! Not even moving in the slightest, y-you asshole…” his voice shook with the intense relief he felt.

 

To say Red was surprised by the outburst of the normally relaxed skeleton was an understatement, a big one.  Red raised his chin from the table, blanket sliding completely from his skull, he looked down in shame, claws clenched in a fist having left the glass.  “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause so much pain… c-came here cuz I knew ‘twas safe ‘n cuz I know I l-like you guys.”  small strained red tears pricked at the corner of his eye sockets, immediately his good right hand to cup the left socket, a blinding white pain forcing the other shut with the intensity.

 

Stretch was at his side in an instant. “Hey-hey, no, don't do that, you didn’t do anything wrong Red, we’ve just been worried that's all, there's no need to cry, you still don't have enough magic to even do that, don't waste what little you have.” He stroked that cracked skull from the top down to the vertebrates of his neck just to repeat the motion again and again to sooth the smaller.

 

Red shook as pain engulfed his soul and skull, once again he knew focusing on what hurt wouldn’t help but then he felt the gentle ministrations of the others hand on his head and listened to the much more calming words, eventually his hand dropped from his face and wrapped around Stretchs shoulders pulling him in closer. “I know, i’m sorry, I just..” he buried his face in that warm hoodie, holding him as close as he could with one arm.

 

When Stretch felt that arm on him and those claws digging into his clothing he wrapped his own free arm around the soft blanket and the skeleton hidden inside, he carefully rested his chin on that damaged skull while listening to the smaller talk voice muffled against his clothed ribs.  Another soft * **_thwack_ ** * of bone on wood caused Stretch to pull away much to Red’s displeasure.  “What was that?” he said while looking around.

 

‘Here comes the questioning phase’ Red thought to himself. “ ‘s my tail, it's got a mind of it's own.. Most ‘the time.”  a curious look pulled at his face as an odd idea crossed his mind.

 

Stretch visibly shiver a little, crouched in front of Red as he was, when he felt the appendage brush against a knee as it snaked it’s way under his shorts wrapping around and caressed the inner part of his femur, Red’s grin became more genuine when a light dusting of orange overtook the others skull, the touches quickly disappeared as the tail retreated back hidden amongst the fluff.

 

Stretch caught the look on Red’s face at his own reaction and let out a huff willing away the tingling sensation the tail left behind.  “Doubt that was ‘it’s own mine’”

 

Red snickered “you caught me.” he held his arm up in surrender, “by the way?” his tail came back up between them revealing the big red bow “which one of you sick bastards put this on me?” the tail slowly swayed as if to show it off the item.  The faint orange blush darkened a tad bit and Red chuckled again. “really? huh, thought that would’ve been more of Blue’s thing.”

 

“Y-you don’t have to keep it on, i’ll take if you want.” his tone told Red he really didn’t want to remove it but would if Red was uncomfortable with it. 

 

Red gave a thought filled look before “Nah, I like it, ‘s cute.” Stretch’s blush flared to a bright golden orange now; The corner of his permagrin raising a bit, “Hah, always knew you were a pervert, but ‘didn’t think i’d take me being unconscious and naked for you to only just play with my tail.” said tail gently caressed Stretch’s face, from his right socket slowly down his jaw. “You could’a played with me anytime you wanted.” he spoke with a low purr emitting from his ribcage.

 

Stretch looked as if he wanted to pounce on the other but instead took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out in a long sigh and backed away; after all Red was still badly injured, his magic wasn’t healing him nor would it accept outside magic to heal him.

 

“Damn… you got some good self control there bud.” his good hand making it’s way back to the table top, tracing the natural patterns made by the grain idly, only working eye socket hooding a bit. “Bet I could break it though.” a low growl escaped him.

 

The orange clad skeleton groaned and retreated further, back into the chair across the table from Red, closing his sockets and regretting what he was about to say.  “As much as I would love to see what you’d do to break it, you need to recover still and we need to figure out what’s going on with your magic, also we’d appreciate knowing what all happened to put you in the state you're in now, and I know Blue will want to see ya; i'm sure he’s got some questions too….. I do, though eventually want to...just throwing it out there, but i’m just too concerned right now...”

 

Red had pulled his blanket back over himself at the obvious signs of rejection, he understood Papyrus’ reasonings and he was right but that didn’t cool down that fogged mind of his or stop him from acting like a child about it.  Stretch chuckled as he watched the small bundle under the material move around, eventually he could see the shaded white of the others working eye light again staring out at him muffled voice following. “So, where is the Blueberry anyway?” 

The taller pulled out a flip phone from his hoodie pocket, scrolling through his contacts. “ ‘s a good question, he was supposed to be here watchn over ya, by the way, how’s your head feeling?”

 

Stretch had stopped his search and now was ferociously typing at the keys. “ ‘s ok now, there's still a dull ache but don’ really hurt, ‘sept when my magic tries to do someth’n.” he kept staring at the other monster as he closed the phone and set it on the table just to pick it up a second later when it started ringing.

 

“Oh, hey bro, ya sure got back to me fast… ya I know, so yeah, why aintchya home?...ah ok… ya well, he’s awake.” At this point Stretch held his phone away at arms length, Red could clearly hear Blue’s excited yelling through the receiver, as the noise calmed down the phone was brought back to the tallers skull. “Ya..ya, right, ok.. um hold on, hey Red, you mind if Undyne and Alphys come over? they’ve been worried ‘bout ya too.”

 

Red gave a half shrug, only realizing after that Stretch couldn’t really see that sort of movement right now. “ ‘s ok, ‘n i guess this way I don’t need to repeat the story.” 

 

Paps made a noise in understanding before turning his attention back to his phone. “Ya bro he’s ok with it… ya i'll be there in a flash.” he laughed a little at his poorly made pun closed up his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. “Welp guess I’ll be right back with the others… don’t do anything crazy, yeah?”

 

With that he blipped out. Red let out a huff, the conversations ahead would be aggravating though, he reminded himself, it could still been so much worse; When the fell bro’s first landed in Underswap all who were close to Blue and Stretch were told about the alternate universe theory and eventually the resets because Red himself had accidentally brought it up in his agitation when his brother wouldn’t listen.  More than likely Blue will be yelling in his excitement and Undyne will want to examine him, and Alphys will hold him down if needs be.  Taking another small sip, barely enough to make the glass look any different he bundled up further, pulling his tail in the warm space as well.

 

Red closed his eye socket in thought, wondering where the remains of his clothing were, the hoodie he remembered was removed by Blue, but he still had his sweatpants before he lost consciousness, hopefully they searched his pockets before tossing or cleaning ‘em.  He didn’t really have much more time to think on that as the familiar static charge of magic enveloped the room once more and * ** _POP_** * everyone was there, Blue looked like he was having one hell of a time trying to hold still, Alphys and Undyne were holding equipment and various tools each. Stretch just stood there waiting for one of them (mostly his bro) to notice Red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya guys I gotta know something here, its been bugging me but sometimes i feel as if I'm patronizing ya with some of my descriptions, if I am let me know n I'll re-evaluate how I write, I'd appreciate it

Blue took off down the hall that led to Red’s room, Stretch chuckled and took his seat back at the table, the same one he’d been occupying earlier, Undyne gave him a questioning look, Alphys however, spoke up. “What the hell Paps! You told us he’s only been awake for a little bit, are you already bor-”

 

She was cut off as Blue skidded back into the room “PAPY! Red’s not in bed! I c- I can't find him, what if something bad happened, we weren't gone that long!” he clung to his brothers side practically yelling in his face.

 

Stretch on his part was giving Red a pointed look, willing him to say something to Blue before he’d send out a search party for the supposably missing skele.

 

The display was overly loud and a little unpleasant but he knew that look. “Hey B-blue, when did ya become so pessimistic…. I’m ok, nothing bad happened while you were away.” he spoke at first to get the sans’ attention then decided to continue remembering how well Stretch took to his lighthearted talk.

 

All eyes were suddenly on him, making him immediately uncomfortable, he shifted the blanket tighter around himself, Blue had let go of Papyrus walking around the table slowly, almost as if sudden movement would scare their friend away. “R-red?” said monster took in a deep unneeded breath preparing for the eventual crushing hug.

 

Blue was now barely a foot in front of him “ya, it’s me.” a clawed hand emerged from the blanket softly grabbing the blue bandana and giving it a light tug. “I missed ya Blue.” he pulled a little harder and the other moved closer wrapping both arms around the blanketed bundle.

 

“Oh-oh my gosh, R-red we’ve been so worried about you.” Blue’s head buried in the soft material, hiding his tears and making sure not to hug the other tightly, not wanting a repeat of the night Red arrived.  “I’m so happy to see you're awake, oh! You haven't eaten in a long time, you must be starving! I’ll go make you something to eat quick!” he tried to pull away but Red still had yet to let go.

 

“Na Blue, don’t do that, it’ll just go to waste.” this caught both Stretchs and Undyne’s attention.

 

“W-why is that Red?” Undyne asked, her timid nature causing her to stutter. Red hadn’t noticed when they had moved but they all sat around the table now, he let Blue go so he could sit too but before the other small skeleton moved Red heard more than felt the soft clink of Blue’s teeth against his skull.

 

Now with his counterpart sitting by his side, he let out an audible sigh. “It’s a long story guys, but should cover any questions ya have.” he looked across their faces and settled on Undyne. “Should save the check up till after that too, should give you a better understanding of what you're seeing.”

Alphys fidgeted for a moment, looking like she wanted to protest, probably that her girlfriend knew what she was doing but bit back her tongue once Undyne nodded.

 

“Alright, guess I’ll start from when my brother ‘n I went home.” he took another small sip. “Well the machine worked well enough to get us back but it completely totaled literally set the basement on fire,” he let out a small laugh. “Ya it was a relatively safe night till one of those dumbass dogs broke in trying to steal food, ‘parently while we were here a lot of other monsters used our home as squatting grounds; mutt let out a shrill scream before Boss dusted him, then of course the whole underground knew we were back. The king wanted us interrogated and tortured to see where we’ve been but Boss told him to fuck off n an apparently everyone was fine with that for a response, sounds like bullshit I know but that's all he’d tell me.”

 

His claws started drawing little designs in the condensation from his glass. “Everything went close to normal after that, I say close because Boss n I were slowly getting along thanks to all the effort you guys put in.” Both swap bros nodded in remembrance. “Ya publicly we still put on a show because in my universe if ya show any sentimental sort of feelings it’s used against ya ,or you're dusted on the spot; but i stopped blatantly disregarding everything he said and he stopped beating me within an inch of my life.”

 

He gave another small laugh to that though it was obviously forced.

 

“Anyway, the kid showed up after that, and I told my brother, it was of course my job to report to him after all, he said and I quote ‘Don’t hurt them, tell them we’ll get them through safely so long as they don’t reset… I don’t want to lose you as my brother again.’ …ya he could be really sweet when he wanted.”

 

He took a moment to glance around at his friends,both Undyne and Alphys just sat there patiently listening a look of contemplation and indifference on their faces, Red took another sip looking to Stretch and Blue, Stretch had his hands in his hoodie pocket and his sockets shut, he could tell the orange clad monster was still listening as he cracked a socket open at the silence and gave Red a smile, Blue was sitting on the edge of his chair, tence and staring at Red with wide sad and curious cyan eye lights, he felt bad Blue was so willing to listen to everything, but it was his choice and right to know.

 

Red let out a huff looking down at the table, from the blanket’s warmth emerged his tail seeking out to hold and caress Blue’s hands. The blue clad skele actually jumped at the feeling then relaxed and began petting the appendage making them both smile a bit more.

 

“So well everything went well enough, we got to the surface after the queen dusted the king since he was trying to kill the kid, ‘n she killed herself after saying something ‘bout being responsible for all the other kid’s deaths.” his tail squeezed Blue’s wrist a little feeling the small smooth fingers dig into the vertebrates.

 

“After a hell of a lot of controversy and death threats the human's eventually got use to us… Boss ‘n I lived under the mountain hidden by the trees, I had by that time mastered my magic and managed to teleport our whole house to the forest, just seemed easier than building a new one, during that time I had gotten a job helping the humans integrate our healing magic and their medicine to help cure many different diseases the human's have; By the way our gold goes for like ten times as much on the surface as it does down here, human's go nuts for it.”

 

Red had a thought and tapped the table gaining Stretch’s attention before making shapes and strokes with his claws.

 

Blue who was watching too spoke up with a question.  “Oh! You know how to sign in wingdings, Red! Does that mean you know about Gaster too?”

 

Red froze, yeah he’d been planning on mentioning it but just hearing that name sent a unpleasant chill down his spine. “Ya Blue, sorry I was trying to ask Stretch if it was ok to talk about in front of everyone.”

 

“I told you Red, I want you to tell us everything; Blue, Alphys, and Undyne all know about him, though i’m positive our version and yours are quite different.” Stretch commented and Blue kept the gentle petting of his tail.

 

“Y-ya, but I gotta warn ya, this is where it all started to go down hill…” with no signs of protest he continued. “Welp little more than a month before i got back here my heat cycle started up but it was  _ off _ , ya sure, I felt horny as all hell but my magic wasn’t working properly and I occasionally had thrown up a sticky translucent red magical substance, close to what our summoned genitalia looks like but unable to form, Boss was very insistent that I go see our Alphys who is a complete fucking lunatic by the way; so ya she didn’t know what the hell was wrong either, blamed the fact that most medical supplies on the surface was meant for and to test on humans, so we headed back down to the underground and searched through the old labs, eventually went down into the true lab even, there we found a whole room she didn’t even know existed full of Gaster's old research even some diaries, funny though they were all written in wingdings, ‘n that pissed her off extremely cuz she couldn’t read it, but I could…”

 

He paused, eye light disappeared as he stared at the table, if it wasn’t for his tail curling around Blues arm he’d bet they’d thought him unconscious once again.

 

“Ya know” he slowly started back up. “In the three years, two months, and four days that i’ve been away from you, the monsters I have come to care for the most, I had come to term with my depression and anxiety problems, even overcame them, but… I-I’m having a very difficult time coming to accept that I am… was, nothing more than a mere lab experiment, made by Gaster, ment for his studies in souls, monster and human alike.” he allowed a shaky laugh out ending in a sad whine, Blue’s fingers stilled on his tail and he could feel the intense looks he was receiving from all of them.

 

“An experiment… and according to the notes a failed one at that, ever wonder how a one HP monster could live after being beaten, abused, and broken over and over again? Welp I’ll give ya a hint it’s one long word and starts with a ‘D’.“

 

Not meaning to speak out loud Undyne muttered in a haunted tone. “Determination.”

 

“Bingo! Ya got it on the first try, determination, DT for short; they injected that shit directly into my soul and when the reaction wasn’t immediate they upped the dosage and did it again, went on like that for- i believe the paper said three hours? Lucky me huh, the reaction they ended up getting was my ability to take and sustain any damage without dusting as long as it didn’t directly affect my soul, that and an apparent full body change if i have too much magic in my system… yeah they made me and played with me with the mentality of ‘how far can I break it till it's really broken’ “

 

His hand withdrew to graze over his left socket, covering than uncovering it just to fall back into the fluffy warmth. “Still can’t see out of it.” he mumbled. “Doubt I ever will again, Boss hit me too hard… ah but i'm getting ahead of myself here.  Eventually the funding for the project was trickling thin and would be shut down unless Gaster found something new to present to the royal family, didn’t help he was going through his own heat at the time.” 

 

His gaze flickered up to Stretch though they couldn’t tell his eye light yet to appear back, he saw realization pass over the tallest’ face, his sockets widening with emotions passing too fast for Red to read. “Ya, you got where this is going dontcha Stretch… yeah, Gaster, basically my father, fucked me over, literally, melding our souls together long enough to create a new one; ‘n no, I’m not traumatized by this, don’t remember any of it, also no the memories aren't repressed, just gone, literally deleted yet another great thing right, apparently hooked up to the right machine memories can be deleted or implanted as easily done with a file in a computer; but that's not all, he also had fun toying with my emotions, like literally playing with them.” a sharp laugh was heard from him, hints of despair and disbelief dripping from the tone. “There was a whole file cabinet dedicated to my every reaction when he fucked me while hooked up to the machine…” he paused briefly once again. “Right, so i apparently had a kid thanks to the sick bastard, can any of ya guess who it was, want another hint? He’s tall, like three times my height, has the same color magic as me and likes to yell… a lot.”

 

Alphys spoke up this time. “Are you seriously suggesting you're brother is really your son?!”

 

“Hey, she’s right! That's two in a row, wow at least I’m not the only one to find this shit fucked up-” his tail curled back around himself now seeking the warmth now that Blue was too distracted to give it attention.

 

“There's no fucking way!” the small reptilian monster retaliated once more cutting Red off.

 

“Well apparently there was and it literally required fucking to get there, anyway the king wasn’t impressed when Gaster showed off Boss to ‘em so after deleting my memories again, they pumped him with a hella lot less DT than me and was rewarded with accelerated growth, violent temper, and increasable stats; according to the records they implanted memories of Boss and me growing up on the streets of new home, with myself as his sole caretaker, it was also recorded as Boss being given the same information though told as he was made not created, I’ve asked Boss if  he remembered anything about the labs but nothing sounded familiar to him besides living there for a small amount of time. Nice chunk of info there huh… well i’ve been talking for a while, ‘ya want time to digest this or should I press on?”

 

He received three continues though hesitant and silence from the fourth, Red as well as everyone else looked to Blue and the skele gave a silent stiff nod once he noticed everyone else watching him.

 

“Bro you don’t need to listen anymore if you're that uncomfortable, I can fill you in on what you missed later, promise, i will.” Stretch said in a strained voice clear he really didn’t want to hear more either, but he needed to know.

 

“N-no Papy, I’m-I’m okay, I want to hear it all. Red’s as precious to me as you are and if I can’t be here for him now, how can I trust myself to be there when he really needs me, besides you like to sugar coat everything with me, I’m sorry but I doubt I would be getting the full story.”

 

Blue definitely was a trooper, Red knew he could trust the other; after all you can't trust anyone before you can trust yourself. Heh.

 

“Thanks Blue, well, since we didn’t find any useful information about me or what was going on we headed back up, tried teleporting, didn’t work too well ended throwing up a large amount of magic and dust ‘n we only managed to go a few feet, Alphys had to drag me home, after that I couldn’t eat anything without my soul immediately rejecting and expelling it; eventually she came up with a fucked up temporary solution, see she made these small pills for me, ‘mix of eighty five percent magic the other fifteen is DT, helps the magic stay ya know, ‘n I have to force them directly into my soul, I only take ‘em when it's an emergency… the bottle is marked  **_‘HC2S_ ** ,  **_Heat Cycle Sickness Syndrome_ ** ’. I-I’m not sure if I had it on me when i got here.”

 

“Oh! I have seen that, I took it out of your pants, it’s still at the labs I think.”  Blue spoke up.

 

Red let out a thankful sigh. “Thanks again Blue, it’s not that I like taking ‘em but don’t know what else to do right now and I can't really safely test anything else… so because I couldn’t go back to work or really do much of anything, I stayed on the couch with buckets near my head incase I needed to expel more magic; I-I think I was asleep for a few days, maybe that's why I-I didn’t feel the world reset but was woken by my brother picking me up by my neck, I.. I couldn’t understand anything he was saying, then was thrown into the table, made it a splintered mess, ‘n Boss, he was dressed in his old red and black leather clothing and armor glaring down at me with nothing but h-hate in his red eye lights.” 

 

He shuddered, tightening his grip on his blanket further. “I-I was terrified honestly and when he started getting closer I tried to run but my leg wasn’t working right, think the only thing keeping it together was my tail… I’m actually thankful for once for having the damn thing, doubt I’da gotten this far otherwise; he kicked me… kicked me in my ribs, hard enough to break the door I landed against, he was yelling more but I ran the best i could towards my sentry station and collapsed in front of it, just couldn’t run anymore… he caught up fast ‘n slammed the spiked heel of his boot into my shoulder ‘n grounded down; he was saying something else but I still couldn’t understand, then he summoned a thick and heavy looking bone, took a full body swing and it collided with my skull, I could feel the bone crack, crack and splinter, as the attack took my vision I just layed there in disbelief, then he picked me up by my arm, I watched in an almost slow motion as my hand was brought to his fangs and he proceeded to bite my claws off… must've been making some interesting noises… the look of absolute pleasure in his sockets accompanied with my marrow dripping between his teeth, I-I jjjust-” he cut himself off still staring blankly at the table, had he the magic he knew he’d be crying.

 

“The grip on my arm intensified, the radius gave way and snapped; I vaguely remember being swung around by the same arm, it didn’t take long with gravity working against me but my arm popped from the socket and he  sent me flying; in all honesty I thought he was going to dust me… then all my thoughts went to you guys and how I’d never get to see ya again or get ta tell ya how I feel, ‘parently my magic came through pulling itself together and took the opportunity to teleport me here but… I was still flying through the air and collided with a tree, ‘think my head took most the damage, then slowly made my way here… kinda funny though, I didn't actually knock on the door, I tripped ...into it.” he trailed off knowing after saying they wouldn’t find humor in that. “Sorry”

 

No one said anything for a while, Red could almost hear the ticking of a clock human's loved to hang on their walls. Suddenly Stretch stood up quietly pulled a cig from his pocket, lighting it and without a word walked out the back door;  Undyne and Alphys went the opposite way, out the front door, and Blue just sat there quietly, occasionally he’d look up at Red just to look back down. He definitely wanted to say something but couldn’t seem to

 

Red was starting to feel the stiffness settling in his bones from sitting so long and decided now was the best time to ask. “Hey blue?” his doppelganger perked up up at the nickname. “Would you help me to the couch, vision likes to blotch up when I walk on my own.”

 

“O-of course Red, you shouldn’t be walking on you're own yet anyway.” Blue scooted off his chair to help Red from his, easing the injured monster off and supported him into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp folks, this ones long, but i figured i made ya wait a little too long, thanks to working overtime the last few of weeks and falling asleep with my fingers on the keyboard just to wake up and delete most of it and then there's the re-typing. ugh... anyway, so the next chapter may take quite a bit longer, due to the fact i have no experience writing smut, but ya so there's that to look forward to i guess. oh well enjoy ^.^

Red was sure he could have gotten to the couch eventually but he knew it would have probably made Blue sad if he couldn’t help, he readjusted the his blanket so it would be more comfortable once he sat down.

 

The walk over was becoming more painful with every step, Red could feel the splinters of bone in his femur grating against each other, ya no he definitely couldn’t make it all the way to the couch alone and poor Blue, he was leaning more and more against the other’s body.

 

“Are you alright? It’s not that you're leaning against me too much but you seem to be having a progressively harder time walking.”  Blue asked as he had Reds right arm around his neck and both his own arms around the plush covered body to support the other.

 

“Na ma’ leg, feels like it's burning, ‘s get’n harder t-to-.” good eye socket and sharp teeth gritted shut as his leg gave out, if it wasn’t for Blue, well he guessed he’d be on the floor doing his best to will the pain away.

 

“Oooffff!” Blue grunted as all of Red’s weight suddenly dropped on him not quite prepared for it. “O-ok, um I’m going to put you up there all right.” Blue was a lot stronger than he looked, either that or Red was a lot lighter than he’d ever been, which he didn’t doubt either.

 

In the transition from those strong arms to the couch cushions, the blanket managed to slip off; Red was of course still wasn’t wearing clothing but blue didn’t know that.  “R-red, why are you naked.” he helped the other sit up, propping a throw pillow behind his back, and replaced the blanket laying it over the other, trying to hide the blush crawling across his cheekbones.

 

“Sorry Blue, should have told ya but it never came up in the conversation, didn’t really know where my clothes were, or where I was.”  his eye light fell as he noticed a stain on the floor near where Blue currently stood; it was clearly washed and well faded from the treatment but still noticeably visible.

 

Blue followed his gaze then let out a sigh not wanting to bring the memories from only a couple months ago back, when both he and his brother saw the extent of the damage Red sustained.  “Hey Red, can I check your leg? I just want to make sure we didn’t make it worse.”

 

Blue really was a generous monster, it had been Red’s idea to make the move to the living room and it was his decision to make the walk from the room he woke in to the kitchen. “Ya g-go ahead.” he himself was very curious as to what his leg looked like, being as he was too busy running when it happened.

 

The blue clothed skele climbed up next to Red and pulled the blanket up to just under the pelvis, faded blush returning with a slightly brighter hue.  Blue ran the tips of his fingers softly over Red’s shins and lightly massaging his ankles to relax the slightly smaller monster, eventually working his way back up to that injured femur, carefully opening and pulling off the hinged hard case from the broken bone, then proceeded to peel off the slightly rusted marrow stained gauze underneath.

 

Blue tisked at the sight. “Oh, it started bleeding again.”  Red watched the others careful hands as the last to the padded cloth was removed and let out a groan of discomfort seeing the frayed splinters and strips of bone driven into each other.

 

“Damn, my tail really was the only thing holding it together huh.”  Red took in a sharp breath as gentle hands lightly poked and prodded at it before leaving it entirely.

 

Blue got off the couch with a quick “ I’ll be right back.” and went about his business. Red closed his socket and relaxed into the cushions while awaiting the others return.

 

Litting his mind wander a bit Red hadn't heard Blue return, so when a damp, warm cloth dragged across the damaged bone he vocally and physically protested.  “AHHHhhh! What the  **HELL!** ?!” his eye socket wide open with a dull red light, his tail attacked, lashing out and wrapped around Blues wrist, stopping the fibers of the cloth that caught and tangled in the splinters bending and pulling on them.

 

Blue gasped in surprise as the appendage he’d been petting earlier wrapped painfully around his arm.  “I-I’m sorry Red, I d-didn’t mean to startle you, but I need to clean your leg.”  Blue had his eye lights on the tail but hearing the other breathing heavily brought his attention back up; noticing the color in the undamaged eye Blue began to panic a little. “Oh gosh! Red, Red don’t use your magic, you don’t have any to spare remember!”

 

As Blue spoke the eye light fully disappeared leaving the socket empty, Red’s hand shot to his covered chest where his soul was housed.  Grunting in pain he ripped the blanket off exposing his battered body, clawed fingers gripped again at his marred ribs.

 

Blue had a brief look at the others soul when the blanket came off, it was very dull barely glowed at all, a wide crack was slowly making it's way up through the center; that causing panic to fill his own soul, but he wasn’t about to succumb to it, using his head he knew Red needed magic NOW, even if it made him sick it would at least stop the very real probability of the other dusting in front of him, and since his body refused the magic of others he Blue would have to feed him; problem was Red’s tail was still latched to his arm he tried to remove it but it refused to budge.

 

Blue almost missed the soft sound of a door open then shut, he pried his eye lights away from Red to see his brother strolling out of the kitchen into the dining room and look around when he noticed it was empty.

 

Papyrus turned to the living room, specifically the couch where he could've sworn he heard heavy ragged breathing, seeing Blue’s head poke up, cyan eye lights large, worry and fear in his expression had Stretch questioning. “Hey what’s going on where’d everyone go?”

 

Seeing his big brother calmed him a little, all wasn’t lost. “P-Papy! Grab some food!, grab some and bring it over here quick! Red needs it now! PLEASE!!”

 

Stretch was a little confused at first but his mind made sense of it quickly. Bolting to the fridge he pulled out a container of day old tacos, thankful his brother had put them together the previous day, he ran over to the couch tupperware top peeled off as he went, once there pulling out half of one accidentally haven broke it in his rush and shoved the item into Red’s open mouth, Blue holding his jaw open.

 

The food immediately dissolved into magic before reaching the back of his skull, Red’s body jerked violently at the unexpected surge of magic ripping through his soul, his spine arched, tail squeezed tighter around Blue’s arm causing the younger to cry out.

 

Stretch stuffed the other half in the sharp fanged mouth before Blue started yelling, dropping the container his hands forcefully untangled the appendage and pulled Blue back to the other end of the couch away from that thrashing tail.  “What the hell happened Blue?!”

 

Blue held tight to his brother’s arms watching as Reds body fell limp back onto the cushions, claws resting against his ribs, his socket still open wide but blank, no eye light shown, Blue would have thought him to have passed out if it wasn’t for the tip of the now relaxed tail moving once and awhile.

 

“Papyrus, thank goodness you came back when you did, I think he might have died if you had not, I couldn’t get his tail off me.”  he looked to his arm, there were thin lines spiraling around his wrist and up his arm where the vertebrates dug into the bone, his own magic lighting the wound up in a pale blue as it slowly healed.

 

Stretch moved around settling on the other end of the couch pulling Blue up and setting the shorter on his lap, he took notice to Red’s exposed leg, marrow lightly covered the cracked and broken area with what appeared to be a wet cloth tangled and torn in the splintered mess, he winced at that; he knew his little bro meant well but Blue just needed to use his head a bit more. A frown pulled on Stretch’s face as a thin trail of translucent red magic leaked from the corner of Red’s mouth.

 

Blue noticed the magic excretion too and let out a huff. “Papy what are we going to do.” he leaned down to the floor holding on to his brothers leg so he didn’t fall, grabbing the disregarded blanket and easily covering them all in it, letting out a soft sigh and leaning back into the warmth radiating from the body beneath him. “I love him Papy, I do, but… I don't know how we’re going to take care of him and ourselves, we need to know how to help him get better or we aren't going to be able to do this.”

 

Stretch slouched over a little seeing small blue tears form in his brothers sockets, he clinked his teeth to the side of the rounder head in a skele kiss, Blue hummed in his approval, then a thought occurred to him. “Hey Papyrus, where's Captain Alphys and Undyne? Did you see them outside? They left after you did.”

 

“Na bro I haven’t, but with all the new info they might’ve gone back to the lab for more equipment or even those pills Red was talking about.” Stretch remarked slowly his hands snaked around Blue under that shared blanket, one hand massaging a hip the other gently playing with the smaller ribs.

 

A light moan sounded through Blue’s teeth, he stretched out a little relaxing more into the larger body; one of his feet bumped one of his counterpart’s, his own big blue eye lights making contact with a single pale white one.

 

Red watched as a bright blue blush crept across his double’s cheek bones and could barely see the movement of the lanky monsters hands under the material.

 

Stretch had yet to notice Red being fully alert and observing them. “Ya know bro, we’ve known him for really not all that long, and even though he never really talked all that much when he and Fell were here, I think Red and I really bonded in a way while we worked on the machine.”

 

Red watched as one of Papyrus’ hands moved further down under his blanket, a slight but noticeable dusting of red blush crawled across his skull as the youngest released a deeper moan.

 

Blue’s body arched into his brothers ministrations across his sensitive bones, his own blue blush darkening as he watched his doppelgangers skull color his respective nickname, just the idea of Red getting aroused by watching them had his soul pulsing, wanting and willing the other to join them.

 

“Almost jumped his bones earlier,” Blue couldn’t believe how obvious his brother could be right now, but then again Red hadn’t moved or made a sound as of yet. “He’s just got this way he moves that tail, ‘m mean sure I know we were both startled and confused when we first seen it but.. fuck , I had to back away before I’d of done something I’d of regretted this early on, ‘specially if he got hurt in the process.”

 

Blue listened and watched as the skull across from him went a deeper shade, Blue’s eye sockets widened as Red’s hollow left socket had a faint but there eye light appear, it was light at first but quickly solidified into a solid red; Blue would have been worried as Red was using his magic again, but his mind quickly supplied him with the fact the other had just eaten.  Blue was confused though, how could the others eye lights be different colors, left one red, right one white? Did Red even know know he was doing it? And why did his brother think it would be a good idea to be intimate right after-

 

Blue’s inner thoughts were interrupted when a long golden orange tongue licked its way from his jaw to his left socket, a soft groan forcing it's way from his teeth.  “Ya, I know right, feels fuck’n amazing, made it so hard to resist, ‘was before I sent that message.”

 

Blue watched with growing excitement as he could see the outline of Red’s hand move under the blanket, moving across where he knew the less damaged ribs were, right eye socket hooding to half as there gaze was still locked. “P-papy.” 

 

The normally loud voice slightly breathless, supplying a light fog to Stretch’ building lust and mind, some rational part of him knew his bro wanted his attention. “Hum?” he opened his eyes, a smile on his teeth seeing the deep blue blush on his brother’s cheek bones, he lightened the touches and moved both hands to the smaller ribs, playing with the more ticklish ones there. “Ya know…. This isn’t the best decision bro, we shouldn’t be doing that right now, not with what almost happened; But I believe Red is the cause of this.”

 

Blue wiggled under the now playful fingers, barely able to keep back a disappointed groan at the loss of the wandering touches but soft giggles escaped in their stead. “W-what do you *giggle* meen P-papy.” *giggle*

 

Red was confused, they went from an intimate borderline dirty moment to tickling? His own hand stilled under the blanket, listening to Stretch’s words, how was this his fault?

 

“Well ‘makes sense if ya think about it.” he continued the light tickling while Blue squirmed more. “Red never mentioned if his heat was sedated so it’s likely he’s still in heat, and while it's been a dangerous amount of time to be in such a state I think he’s only survived because his magic’s fucked right now, that being said though he may not realize it he’s emitting an insane amount of pheromones, attracting any monster that may come around.

 

Red’s blush had started to fade in his confusion only to increase to an almost crimson coloring as Stretch went on, now his gaze flickered between the two in front of him.  Blue watched the almost puppy like behavior as Red’s head tilted to the side a little, a bone brow rose, that dark red blush that spread across his whole skull, and even the clawed finger that emerged from the blanket just to rest between those fangs; it was just too cute.

 

Stretch’s fingers continued to smooth gentle rubs across the bones. “That’d be why we’ve been horny as fuck, we’re always around him.”

 

“Paps, you’ve always been like this.” Blue interjected once his giggle fit subsided.

 

“...But you haven’t, Besides I normally know when it's an appropriate or not and can stop myself a helluva lot easier…. Hey… ya know how hot it would’ve been if he’d of woken back up while we were goin at it?” light orange spread over his skull.

 

Red’s own deep blush faded to a light pink by now, “fuck, yeah that’da been Hot, but I was already enjoying the show Stretch.” he let out a hearty laugh as the tallest monster there jumped, practically throwing Blue in the air.

 

“The Hell! Stretch all but shrieked his voice two pitches higher than normal, “Red! When’d ya um wake back up there?” a hand wrung around in the fabric over his covered ribs as his voice evened out, back to his normal low drawl.

 

Both small monsters started laughing. “He’s been awake this whole time Papy.” Blue spoke while holding his slightly aching ribcage.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything Blue!? Stretch asked with mock hurt in his tone as his brother moved from his lap to the unoccupied middle of the couch, settling comfortably between the two.

 

“Because you're hands were a little more than distracting, besides, I was enjoying how he would react to what you were doing to me.” Blue spoke matter-of-factly. 

 

Red was laughing so hard now, barely wheezing out the word “perverts” and doubling over, his good socket closed and he froze.

 

Both swap brother’s immediately thought something was wrong “Red?/!” one questioned the other asking in concern.  Stretch being taller and able to reach placed a hand on the top of that damaged skull, Blue being a bit closer put a hand under the other’s chin raising his head.

 

His right socket was closed, the left still held that single red eye light, the right opened again with it's normal white. “ ‘can see out of the left again.” Red’s voice came out in a whisper, almost afraid to say anything, as if just the muttering would take the ability away. “ ‘can see everything so vibrantly…..”

 

They watched as that red eye light didn’t move, didn’t waver, it just stayed in the same place, they saw Red’s brow bone furrow towards the unmoving other. “Can’t close my left socket… hey guys, um, h-how bad is my skull?” he brought his own hand against the bandages that covered the left side of his head, claws probing a little, feeling nothing resisting the pressure he was putting there. Red’s right socket shot open once again, the white eye light but a tiny pinprick, left one unchanged.

 

Blue watched as Red looked to each of them for an answer, his hand now cupping the cheekbone of that fanged mouth. “w-well  R-red it's not very good… that's to say, it's not good at all.”

 

Blue cut off and Paps picked back up rubbing his hand down the head it was resting on before. “Yeah Red, a lot of it, well.. Blue would you please go grab a mirror.” the blue clad skele nodded with a sad look and got off the couch. “It's hard to explain Red, but on the positive side, Undyne said while patching you up that though she doubts the bone will grow back she can patch it,,, it won’t be the same, but the material she has looks like the real thing...” he trailed off as Blue returned with a medium sized mirror in his hands. “I can unwrap it if you really want to see but, it might be best if Undyne does that when they come back.” he held the mirror up to Red after receiving it from his bro.

 

Red made a little whining sound, in his reflection he could see most of his skull was wrapped but while dragging his claws down lightly across the bandages and the shear amount the fabric gave under them signified there was nothing underneath, he winced a little at that, taking in the reason why he couldn’t shut his socket, being half the bone making up the eye socket was gone. “... I -I’d… I think-Fuck, I don’t know….” he closed his good right eye and put his hand in front of the left, voice a little strained. 

 

Stretch continued stroking the unbandaged portion of that skull, handing the mirror back to Blue, slowly the taller crossed the space between them and wrapped the smallest in a careful gentle hug, Red burying his head into the orange hoodie, claws wrapped around the other’s neck.

 

Blue joined in barely getting much of a chance to help comfort before their front door was roughly pushed open, Papyrus and Blue lifted their heads to check, letting out a sigh when they seen it was Alphys a variety of tools in her arms as well as a large pack on her back. “Hey guys!, we’re back!”

 

The lizard put the equipment on the now vacant table, Undyne followed her in. “H-hi guy’s, sorry we h-had to go b-back for some stuff, w-we tried to find th-those pills you were talking about R-red but we didn’t see them a-anywhere.”

 

“Yeah Sans will have to come back sometime and grab em sense he had ‘em last.” Blue nodded to that, Alphys walked to the couch and checked out the trio of bundled skeletons cuddled there. “ ‘eh, whats going on here?” she asked pointing between the three of them.

 

“Some pain, some laughs, a lot of confusion, and hormones running free.” Stretch said plainly, gently removing Red’s hand from his neck, and he moved closer their positions less awkward.

 

Blue started picking up the remainder of the previously forgotten taco container his brother retrieved for them. “Hey Red did you want more to eat, I know you said you’d get sick when you ate but you didn’t when Papy force fed you, and they’ll be fresh this time, maybe you're soul will like them even more?”

 

“What the hell did we miss?!” Alphys questioned

 

Undyne walked over standing in front of the couch as Red detached himself from the orange fabric, she gasped catching sight of the red eye light then remembered Blue just saying, realizing Red wasn’t in danger of dusting himself, not with the food he’d already absorbed; she relaxed.

 

Red nodded at Blue. “yeah, I’d appreciate it Blue, thanks.”

 

Undyne folded her hands together shifting from one foot to the other. “H-hey Red can we do you're checkup n-now?”

 

White eye light glanced her way, the red one, she noticed was fading little by little. Red looked down almost as if in thought. A cheeky smile falling into place right after. “Welp, I’m naked, though ‘bet ya already seen everything I have to offer, not that it's much… being just bones and all, but you go head I’m interested in the results too.” 

 

“Should probably start with the leg, we had a little scare a bit ago ‘n it seems to have stemmed from that.” Stretch pulled the blanket up enough to show it off.

 

Both Undyne and Red winced, Red, remembering the pain, and Undyne, imagining it.

 

“What the hell did you guys do to it? Wasn’t it wrapped to prevent that shit?” Alphys was leaning over the couch now.. Well, as much as hey short stature would allow her.

 

Red let out a sigh, “yeah ‘bout that, I had Blue help me over here ‘n it gave out, he’s a lot stronger than he looks, kinda surprised me when he put me up here, almost seemed easy for him.”

 

“Of course Sans is strong, he’s been training under me for a while now!” Alphys declared proudly.

 

Red chuckled. “You’ve done a great job Alph ...anyway, he unwrapped it ‘n tried cleaning it but…”  he lightly touched the washcloth and bone splintered mess, a slight grimace forming on his permagrin. “‘Yeah, ‘parently my magic flared in defence ‘n I felt a horrible pain shoot through my soul, next thing I know ’s this guy here,” he gestures to Stretch. “ ‘s shoving food in my face, while Blue ‘parently pried my jaw open to do so; not really a fun experiance, gotta say.”

 

Undyne was scribbling notes down on a pad of paper that appeared out of nowhere. “O-ok well, with t-that being the case, can I s-see your soul first then?”

 

Red eyed her for a moment, he knew she meant no harm to him and probably just wanted to make sure it was ok too, but to willingly show your soul to another monster was more of an intimate thing, sure Stretch was there but he wasn’t the one asking. Closing his eye light for a breaf moment and placed his clawed hand over his sternum and called forth his soul.  Slowly pulling his hand out in front of him a smaller than normal inverted heart followed till it was floating above his palm.

 

Undyne was scribbling furiously, occasionally glancing at it before going right back to her writing.

 

“Geeze Red, Blue was right you really needed that food fast.”  Papyrus winced at the thick jagged crack that went almost all the way up the poor little soul. “May I?” he slowly brought a hand near Red’s.

 

The smallest in the room nodded without hesitation, he trusted the swap brothers more than anyone, part of him was thrilled with what Stretch was asking to do.

 

Both large boney hands cupped around the pale off white, almost a light pink, soul without actually touching it; it followed the hands back away from Red’s body to over above Stretch’s.

 

Red visibly relaxed as Stretch checked his soul.  **( Sans** 1  **hp** ,1  **atk,** 1  **def )** he heard Alphys scuf at the text beneath  **(‘he’s got a high tolerance for pain )**

 

“O-ok, um well your s-soul seems to be more fragile than i-it was the last time, but I b-believe that's just because you're awake and have been putting a s-strain on your magic reserves, n-not that you had much by the time the boys brought you to my lab, but you said you ate something right, d-did you throw up any magic afterward, like the problem you've encountered in the past?”

 

Red looked to Stretch with a raised eye ridge. “Well… I don’t really know, I kinda blanked out for a few minutes, when i came back to both Stretch and Blue were sitting across from me ‘n the blanket was back on.”

 

“Don’t worry Red, you didn’t miss much, ya didn’t throw up either, just had a little drool coming out of you're mouth ‘was a bit red in color, but nothing bad.” Papyrus had a small smile on his teeth as he watched the soul softly pulse, his hands cupping this thing closer.

 

“Geeze Paps you're getting all sorts of handsy with Red’s soul, never seen ya get this way with Sans.” Alphys had a very lewd expression on her face, eyebrows wiggling suggestively at Undyne.

 

“Actually,” Red spoke up before Stretch could plead his case. “I prefer it this way; I’d rather be safe in the hands of those that care for me, ‘mean I haven’t done anything stupid in years, but that doesn’t mean I don’t attract trouble.”  his soul relaxed against Stretch’s hands. “I’d do the same for Blue.”

 

As if summoning him Blue took that moment to come into the living room, in his hands was a full plate of completed tacos, he even carried a bottle of mustard specifically for his counterpart. “Here you go Red there freshly made, I wasn’t sure how many you would want so I just made a lot, there’s more on the table for everyone else, feel free to eat as much as you want.”  Blue carefully set the plate on Red’s covered pelvis.

 

Undyne was sporting a light blush thanks to Alphys but continued scribbling away. “A-actually I think eating would be for the b-best, a-at least if you're magic reacts defensively against a-anything I need to do y-you won’t be in critically low.”

 

Blue was watching Red, waiting for him to take a bite and ask if he likes it.

 

Red could see Stretch out of the corner of his vision watching himself stare at the food, he figured with the tall skeleton holding his soul he could probably feel all of Red’s emotions, the fear, anxiety, guilt, love, confusion, and lust; probably had the other pretty well confused.

 

Alphys, having ignored the oddly tense situation of waiting for the smallest in the house to actually start eating, headed over to the table, getting both Undyne and herself some chow.

 

Yeah this wasn’t awkward at all, really; with letting out a heavy sigh and all, except one, pairs of eyes watching his every move, Red picked up a taco hesitating slightly before taking a bite.

 

Undyne could see the bit of taco dematerialize, turning into raw magic most of it seek out and absorbing into the pale pinkish soul; The reaction had sort of a domino effect, Red went ridged immediately, Papyrus followed quickly after.

 

Blue was watching as well but, different angle ment a different vantage point, sure he’d seen the two skeletons stiffen up, but he also watched in an almost unbelievable excitement as Reds exposed and damaged leg started mending itself. “Oh stared… did you see that!” he let out.

 

Red use to love to eat, he really did, but just that small bite forced an almost ripping pain through his bones, to his very core and unfortunately for Stretch who still held the petite inverted heart even now with such care when Red was sure the other could that same pain just from the contact, he didn’t need to watch like everyone else, he could feel that raw magic at first getting rejected from his soul, even getting forcibly expelled away only to be pulled back seconds later as if it realized how much it really needed it, and finally was absorbed.

 

Stretch felt the pain like no other he had before, it only lasted about thirty seconds but it left a lingering uncomfortable ache in his own body and soul, he was breathing a little heavily and it took him a little bit to realize his brother was talking. “W-what Blue?” having not understood a word to his question.

 

The red eye light came back unintentionally, skull turned slightly to look over his shoulder at Blue, his counterparts eye lights resembled the beautiful stars of the surface, he stared at Red’s leg, almost bouncing in place in his excitement.

 

“Look! Look at Red’s leg, it healed a little!”  he practically yelled in Red’s face.

 

They all glanced down at the before barely held together femur, now mostly intact bone.

 

“Holy shit, that little bite really healed ya that much?!” Alphys was suddenly right next to Undyne handing her a plate loaded with everything she knew her girlfriend liked. “Ya should just eat like ten of them, you would have plenty of magic to spare and you’d be fully healed.” she stated matter-of-factly as Undyne accepted her plate.

 

Red was ready to protest but Stretch beat him to it this time. “Don’t know if that's a good idea, though it’d be ideal, but the amount of physical pain he went through with just that, was pretty bad.” he subconsciously rubbed the ball of his thumbs over the damaged soul trying to comfort the smallest, only to receive a deep pleasure filled moan from the other, his own eye lights shooting to Red as he watched that spine arch and that white eye light rolled up hidden behind the hooded socket.

 

“Papy! What are you doing? You said it yourself, he’s still in heat and this is definitely not the time, not with company here.” Blue had his hands on his hips in a disapproving sort of manner, light blue blush on his cheekbones saying he was being affected by the new fresh wave of pheromones in the air.

 

“A-actually,” Undyne interrupted. “This might be j-just the key to help out.” All three skeletons paying full attention to the bipedal fish monster with respectably colored blushes gracing their skulls. “W-well see if you're still in heat then the more magic you accumulate the higher chance it will boil over since you’ve been in it for so long.” All three nodded figuring that would be the case too. “B-but if you had an outlet to help relieve that heat and divert that pain you felt into p-pleasure, your body might be able to heal as well, all without overwhelming you… this is just a t-theory though.”

 

Red thought about what she said, taking a mental note of the light green blush on her own face, his permagrin turned into a knowing smirk. “Yeah I can see how you came up with that solution, though I’m sure it’s  ‘purely’ for science and the knowledge of it that you’ll want to observe, right?” At her slightly hesitant nod he continued, his smirk stretching wider. “And this has nothing to do with this being possibly the only chance you’ll have to see a hot skeleton threesum, right?” he had to laugh out right when the blush of all the others deepened in their own colors.

 

Blue hid his face in the arm of the couch; Stretch had a lewd smile accompanying his heavy golden orange blush, thumbs held still on the slightly more red soul; Alphys had dropped her plate mouth hung open, and Undyne had a distinct look in her eyes like she’d been trying to imagine it.

 

“You know Red, ‘Dyne doesn’t have to help ya, besides why would we want to see you guys going at it when we could just go home and d-” a webbed hand clamped over Alphys’ mouth.

 

“Alphy please d-don't finish that sentence… Red, if you're not comfortable with us here and you want to try... that, then we’ll leave, same 

goes for you two.”

 

Red just shrugged. “Don’t really care.”

 

The brothers shared a look before Blue spoke, answering for both of them. “Um, we-we don’t really feel that comfortable to have anyone watch, it would just be too weird, sorry Alphys, Undyne.”

 

“Don’t worry ‘Dyne, I’ll letcha know what happens, eh results and such.” Stretch reassured her.

 

“It’s ok Sans, we wouldn’t be comfortable with someone watching us goi-”

 

Undyne’s hand covered her girlfriends mouth once again. “C-can I at least finish the check up first? S-so I have a documentation of before and after?”

 

Red nodded. “ ‘don’t see why not… hey I’d appreciate it if ya’d rip that washcloth out before it gets healed into the bone.” he eyed the splintered mess as her hands came near and hovered over the bone.

 

Blue quickly took the plate, watching with a pre-cringe at the thought of how it would feel, he watched as the fish monster first examined the cloth giving it small tugs in random directions before grabbing it firmly and nodded to Red, who clenched his jaw, fangs shut tight, she then pulled hard ripping it out, leaving the fabric damaged, useful now only as a rag.

 

Red grunted in pain, eye socket shut tight, heavy breathing slowing as he calmed down; he heard a questioning noise from Stretch causing him to look at the taller, he’d clearly braced himself for the shared pain only to never receive it, Red having lifted his soul just barely so there was no contact. “Why should you suffer too?” was his answer to the unasked question.

 

Stretch looked down at the femur, fresh marrow oozing from the wound, he winced at the sight but was thankful he didn’t have to feel that, after all he wasn’t as accustomed to pain as the smaller, really only having to deal with any when the human child Frisk came and the timeline turned genocide.

 

Using that same rag folded over to avoid catching the new splinters, Undyne dabbed at the wound gathering the rusted color before it dripped on the couch.

 

Red silently moved the blanket fully from his body allowing her full access to the rest; he felt a slight stinging but ticklish sensation as she checked his ribs pulling the bandages away and writing everything down, next going to the heavily damaged left side, removing all the dressings and the sling; at the surprised look on Undyne’s face and the now extreme scribbling Blue moved around to the front of the couch with the two females, his own bright blue eye lights widening, the nubs of his fingers were fully healed over, a scar being the only evidence that his raidious had been broken, and though the clavicle was still in bad shape it now resembled more of a bone and not a marrow and bone pulp.

 

“Oh damn, did your magic always heal you so fast?” Alphys asked surprise clear in her voice.

 

Red’s previous grin frowned a bit, remembering back to times before the swap bros, before the resets, back to the hellish torture his brother forced him to endure… how many times had his own Papyrus mutilated his body to the point that he couldn’t even move and only healed when he’d literally been on the verge of dusting, veia small amounts of food usually rotten or something barely considered edible; his soul made the absolute most out of anything he consumed.

 

A haunted look reflected off the scarred skull and a single microscopic eye light was the reaction telling her she shouldn’t have asked. Stretch’s hands fully enclosed the light red soul they were cradling, trying to pull Red back to the present, trying to fill the re-established connection with as much love, compasion, want, and hope as he could; he could feel the horrible, crippling depresion rise up from the memories the question brought on.

 

Realization settled in Blue’s eyes as his sockets widened. “Red, hey it’s ok, c-come on talk to us.” Undyne and Alphys backed away a bit to allow Blue closer access.

 

It was unnerving to say the least, he’d been fine just moments before and for something so simple to trigger this sort of reaction told them all to tread a little lighter. Undyne had pulled out a new notebook and was writing more notes, clearly Red’s mental state wasn’t as solid as he made it seem.

 

Red’s body began to rattle, shaking, he could feel everything Stretch sent his way and heard everything Blue was saying but it was all just so confusing as the memories blended with it, turning his mind into one big  fucked up mess.

 

Blue leaned forward, placing one hand between Red’s legs to brace himself and the other cupped that fanged jaw stroking it softly with his thumb before clinking their teeth together and staying there, faces as flush against one another as much as their skeletal structures would allow. “Red focus, you're here with my brother and I, you live here, we love you, just focus, think about what’s happening now, you are safe.”

 

‘Safe?’ Blue’s last word stuck in the forefront of his mind. ‘Safe…’ he thought on the word as the memory he’d been stuck in started to fade away. ‘Safe’ the image of his brother standing far above him with nothing but a look of hate and disgust in his expression staring down at the smaller while slowly breaking every bone he touched effortlessly faded as well. ‘I'm...safe’ warm comforting feelings built and fluttered in his soul ‘i’m-’ like someone loved and cared for him. ‘I’m safe, I-I’m...home.’

 

Blue watched red’s sockets waiting for any change; this had happened before though at the time neither of the brothers were allowed near enough to actually be able to calm him down and it ended up being Fell who literally knocked him out of the panic attack with a hard slap to the skull much to the swap bro’s distaste… but it had worked. It scared Blue then and still, even now to know such horrible things really did happen to his smaller counterpart and that they were bad enough to force him out of reality just to remember and relive it over and over again.

 

Papyrus let out a long sigh, his own tence body relaxing as he could feel the depression almost evaporating from the depths of the small soul, thankful that their efforts were actually helping him, he really didn’t want to go with plan ‘B’, also known as Fells way, he didn’t want to hit Red, didn’t even think he could if he needed to. Stretch watched Red’s own body relax back into the cushions, the shaking finally subsiding and saw that easy to forget about tail softly curl around Blue’s arm and his own leg as it was seeking its own comfort.

 

Blue shuttered and let out a sigh as he both felt that tail wiggle around his fingers and saw that tiny pinprick of an eye light expand then focus, Blue backed away a little to allow Red to take in his surroundings before leaning back in to give the other another kiss to his teeth.

 

Red glanced around again after Blue’s little kiss, eye light catching both female monsters, the looks of concern and confusion in their own eyes worried him a bit, then he turned to Stretch, a small smile graced the tallest’ teeth as he looked back head gesturing down, the white eye light followed down and watched as the large hands opened to reveal his own soul, a brighter color than he’s seen in some time.

 

“ ‘m home… ‘m loved, ‘n ‘m safe.” Red whispered out, the fingers of his left hand twitching a little, relaxing further into the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know i said there'd be smut but yeah, no theres not, I killed 'bout thirty hand writen pages just cuz I felt the transformation scene was badly lacking, n that changed the story up a bit, so yeah

Undyne made a little note to talk with the brothers later about Red’s mental health. “U-um.” she started but hadn’t caught the attention of the ones she had wanted, she tried clearing her throat and still received no response from the boys, Alphys however clamped a hand down on her girlfriend's shoulder and stepped forward poking Blue in the ribs.

 

The reaction was quite funny, one minute the three of them were enjoying the moment the next Blue jumped with a squeak, his intention was clearly to back away but thanks to the hold of Red’s tail he was spun around and landed in Stretch’s lap who had barely moved the soul before his brother sat on it.

 

Alphys let out a bark of laughter. “Sorry, but we gotta finish this checkup, we do actually have other things to do today.”

 

Papyrus’ arms went over Blue’s head and rested back in his bro’s lap, both sets of eyelights watching the small soul knowing the next and last to check was Red’s skull.

 

Red signaled his consent with a nod before Undyne’s started unwrapping the bandages, his anticipation building. The few short minutes felt as almost hours had passed before she was done. “A-all right, Red can I have you t-turn your head to the right.. S-so I can get a better look?”

 

He complied and did so just to hear Alphys make a grunting noise, eyelight looking in her direction gave him an idea of how it looked.  _ Bad _ . “I'm probably going to regret this but c-can I see?”

 

The hand on his head as well as the hand writing every detail Undyne could see down froze, a small frown settled in her sharp teeth. “I-if youre sure I can’t say no, but I wouldn’t recommend looking just yet, I-I um I don’t think you're mind can handle it right now.”

 

“I’m sure ok, I gotta know, besides the way you guys are all looking at me and talking about it is really starting to worry me.” his tail subconsciously squeezed around the other two.

 

Alphys wandered over to the bag she had brought and rummaged around a bit, eventually pulling out a small mirror about the size of her palm and came back over. “Would have brought a bigger sized one but I dropped it trying to stuff it in the bag.”

 

Blue whined a little, keeping his focus to the soul in his brother’s hands, he really did not wanting to see the damage again, that first night was bad enough and Red still didn’t know how much of his head was missing, it made Blue sick to his non-existent stomach, but he was still willing to be there for the other and placed a hand gently over the soft gel like membrane of the small soul instantly feeling everything from his counterpart.

 

Alphys held up the mirror to Red, slowly moving it around being that it was too small to see everything at once. Both females watched his reaction… or rather the lack of, however both males could feel everything.

 

Red’s gaze stealed as he watched the reflection intently, almost half his skull was  _ gone _ ; from the left socket up to the top and back as far as was visible to him, the whole temporal bone was missing, it was a wonder that his jaw even stayed on, all the edges were jagged and had several thin spidering cracks running everywhere.

 

“That explains my head ache…” looking away his eyelight dropping to his lap, clenching both hands as he felt his body start to tremble before squashing all his emotions and forcing himself still, hands uncurling and laying still on his lap; eyelight looking back up knowing all eyes were on him again, both brothers had a look of hurt stitched across their features as if they’d been physically struck… ah right, they knew he forced himself numb they could feel it too, glancing away he found disapproving but understanding in Undyne’s eyes and Alphys? Well she almost looked proud, weird…. “Do you have anymore to do Undyne?”

 

She flinched when spoken to with such an emotionless tone. “U-um yes? I-I would like to check if you can use your magic with the actual intent to use it instead of just forming an eyelight so you can see..” she thought on what she had just said, quickly coming back with “Not that that's not amazing! But w-with how much you’ve been through-”

 

“I get it, would you like me to try and conjure a bone for ya?” getting a little annoyed with the way she was speaking he cut her off, it was probably unintentional but he felt like she was talking down at him.

 

“S-sure, that would be great.” she watched him lean forward, good arm reaching out to the skeletons in front of him.

 

They looked confused but realization crossed Stretch first. “You want it back? But if using your magic will hurt you th-”

 

“Then it will hurt me, just me-” Red cut him off just to be cut off himself by Blue.

 

“But if it does hurt you then we’ll at least know more, monsters learn by experience, let us experience this with you.” Red lifted one claw in a ‘come here’ motion and they could feel the little soul try to go back to it's own body just to be blocked by Blues hand. “Papy don’t let go, Red! I know it's your soul and you can do with it as you want, but this is enough, if something goes wrong at least we can protect it!” he felt it push against his hand harder and his voice softened. “If you're worried about the pain… we don’t need to actually touch it, ok, just let us watch over you, please?”

 

Red huffed, retracting his hand and running his claws down his face as he sat back. “Ugh fine, ya can watch it for me, just…. Just let me get it over with.”

 

Blue removed his hand from his brothers, the soul rising above them but stayed there, Stretch was worried with the way Red was talking and the way he was taking everything. “Are you expecting it to hurt or preparing for the worst?”

 

Red had started to shuffle himself towards the edge of the cushions turning around and slowly easing himself down off the couch, much to all the swap occupants displeasure. “Preparing for the worst, cuz things are never easy when it comes to being me.” he held onto the arm of the couch to steady himself, that leg still hurt walk on but it wasn’t unbearable, he hobbled over to a clear open spot and sat down. “Better observation point, and if something does happen… well at least ‘won’t drag anyone into it.”

 

Undyne nodded at the thoughtful move with the reasonings behind it. “Papyrus, I will need your help with the observations.” she handed him yet another note book and a pen. “Please keep track of anything different that occurs with his soul.” Stretch looked like he wanted to protest but before he could. “You're the closest to it, plus if I have to keep track of both I might miss something important.”

 

Red noted that when she was in ‘serious science mode’ she didn’t studder, that was rather amusing. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out again, as calmly as he could he called forth his magic.

 

Both Undyne and Alphys watched the smallest skele; Blue, after sitting next to his brother instead of on him, watched between his counterpart and his soul extra food on hand just incase, and Paps kept his eyelights trained on that inverted light red heart.

 

Stretch willed himself not to look away, finding interest in all the small scars across the surface he might have not noticed had he been able to look away, hand quickly tapping at the paper below with worry as he heard a pained grunt from the soul’s owner, he started furiously writing as it quickly went from the light reddish to a dark red almost black due to a smoldering shadowish red flame emerging from the center and engulfing it.

 

Papyrus vaguely heard his brother and Alphys yell, as to what they said he didn’t know; the small soul seemed to shrink more as time went on, almost looked like it was shriveling up with the intensity of the heat he could feel radiating from it, then suddenly it dulled, turning a very pale pinkish-grey, as red magic actually leaked from it; the smokish flames disappearing as that small soul slowly floating back down towards his own hand.

 

Just before touching down against Stretch’s warm inviting hand it halted, almost as if hitting an invisible wall and grew a little larger, swelling once again with bright red magic. After a bit of it not doing anything stretch looked down making sure he had gotten everything to see the previously leaked magic all over his notes staining the pages red but the words were still legible.

 

He let out a sigh looking back up, first noticing his brother wasn’t on the couch by his side anymore, sockets settled on Undyne directly across from him, she was still writing at a fast pace not even glancing up to see what was going on in front of her any more; ‘must be over’ he thought to himself taking in a much needed calming breath only to choke on it when his head turned towards Red’s location.

 

The sight he saw sent his nerves on edge, Blue and Alphys were on the floor with him, Blue held Red close keeping him upright leaning that small frame against his own while Alphys had his mouth wide open and was shoving taco after taco even the occasional cinnabunny in that fanged mouth. The angle they sat in gave Papyrus the perfect view (had he been a sadist) to see the scorched bone mostly surrounding the hole in his head,  occasional burnt marks were scattered across the rest of his body, while the stench of charred bone, burnt carpet, and raw magic filled the room.

 

Setting the note pad aside and carefully standing up with the now normal sized red soul, it stayed above his hand as he crossed the few steps over to Undyne, just as she finished writing he snatched her note pad from her hands hell bent on knowing exactly what put Red in his current state, she made a little noise of surprise as it was ripped from her hands but quickly found his discarded notes going over them instead.

 

If Stretch hadn’t worked with her in the past it would have been near impossible to read her writing; he flipped several pages back from where she had been, when he was sure he was at the right place he read it to himself.

 

 

  * **_**_The subject, sans(red), is attempting to use his magic for the first time since returning to this universe, the injuries he had sustained may be problematic for this to be successful._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_The subject has removed himself from the others in what I’m sure is fear, not of them but for them and is now sitting on the floor._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_(see notebook six for notes written by Papyrus on subjects soul as it was willingly removed from his body and will be much easier to observe from his position._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_As with the other two skeleton monsters of this universe when using their magic a single eye socket lights up in their magic type, normally only a visible small fireball like eyelight is seen with wisps of magic flaring out depending on the intensity of the usage; and though unfortunate for the subject, the missing part of his skull makes a window large enough to see everything as it is the same side his magic takes form in. (see notes in book three on all the damages)_**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_A wispy orb of red magic has appeared, he seems to be having trouble maintaining just this, subject has consumed magic in my presence though it being a small amount I do not believe he is in any danger at the moment. (see notes on pages eighteen through thirty eight in notebook five for details)_**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Subjects magic eye seems unstable, color is off, getting darker, body is shaking._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Definitely unstable! A dark red nearly invisible flame has taken over his skull, body is now shaking violently, can't tell if subject is still trying to control the magic and form a bone construct or is trying to stop._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Red is_** ** _NOT_** ** _ok! His body is engulfed in dark red flames, he is clawing at his face. Don’t believe he can take much more, but don't know how to stop this._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Body has lurched forward, now on hands and knees, rib cage and spine movement indicate severe discomfort with the angle there in._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Though subject has mentioned in the past (see notebook two for details) of the expelling of magic from his system it is still hard to believe and difficult to watch._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Large amounts of thick deep red translucent magic now lay on the burnt carpet below his shaking form, subject is no longer using any magic, both eyelights are out, fresh marrow is building in the new claw marks._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Subject’s head has dropped to the floor followed by the body, I assume too exhausted to stay up._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Subjects double, sans(Blue) of this universe has jumped literally to subjects side and is now cradling the still body in his arms._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Alphys has joined Blue with the subject and both are trying to get a response from him._**_**



 

 

 

  * **_**_Now believing subject’s magic may be too low to function they are force feeding him, no response after the first two items, subject may be unconscious._**_**



 

 

Stretch felt sick as he finished the last entry, dropping the notebook back in Undyne’s lap; he made his way back over to the others, examining Red up close. All his injuries were healed to the point of repairing the bones not regrowing them. The soul pulsing above his hand had swollen almost five times its size from just before, the membrane surface stretched thin; it seemed odd to him that the jagged crack that formed across the surface just an hour before didn't seem to heal at all, the small and thinner scars now much more visible across the soft moist tissue. He felt bad for Red, he really did, the smallest had been through a lot, if his soul was any indication.

 

Blue took noticed that while his brother came closer and knelt down by them Red’s body was warming, granted his bones were abnormally cold before Alphys started forcing the food in, but Red felt almost too warm borderline  _ Hot _ as his soul was brought near.

 

Pap’s reached forward stopping Alphys from forcing another handful( two taco’s and a cinnabunny ) of food into the unresponsive body, he showed the two the soul before placing it over the scarred ribcage waiting for it to return on it's own ...only, it wouldn’t, he could hear Undyne behind him start writing again, after a moment or two he cupped his hands under it once again, without touching the swollen mass, and bringing it closer to his face, eyelights gazing intintly at it as if it held the answer to why it wouldn’t return.

 

“He is getting really warm Papy.” Blue spoke up from behind the limp form. He eyed the soul in his brother’s hands, it looked  _ too _ full to him, like it’d burst if given any more magic.

 

Alphys leaned forward to touch Red’s cheek just to withdraw quickly, shaking her hand as if the gentle contact had actually hurt her. “Ow! Geez, yeah he’s hot, how are ya still holdn'em!?”

 

Now Stretch was curious as well, looking to the smallest, back to the soul, and back once more back to his face, particularly his mouth where a steady stream of red drool like magic leaked from. He too leaned forward placing a hand to the others skull. “Shit.” Stretch muttered. He noticed a blush like almost pinkish tinted hand print when pulling back, it slowly faded away. “He’s burning up, we might have reactivated his heat.” Paps looked back to his brother. “Can you hold him a bit longer bro?”

 

Blue nodded, the body in his arms was hot indeed but as skeleton monsters he and his brother could handle the more intense temperatures, not having the sensitive nerve receptors that come with having flesh; at least not till summoned.

 

Undyne moved closer, her view being blocked by the tall skele; she wished she had the hindsight to bring a thermometer now but in all honesty where would she have stuck it? And no, his soul wasn’t a sane option.  She knelt to Stretch’s side placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “A-as much as I want to observe, I think it’d be b-best that we pack up and leave, s-so you both can help him, we don’t want him boiling over after all.”

 

“Yeah, ‘think that’d be for the best, thanks.” Stretch leaned forward once again, bracing one hand to the floor the other carefully brought the soul into Red’s ribcage and left it where it belonged; with drawling he patted his brother’s head and stood turning towards the females to help them gather their stuff.

 

Blue’s sockets widened, once his brothers back was turned and he was a few steps away, now with it's soul back steam began to rise from Red’s body but that wasn’t all, Blue could feel the tremors shaking the body above him. “...P-Papy.” his voice was too low to catch their attention as confusion and fear took hold.

 

Suddenly the fanged jaw snapped shut with a loud noise catching everyone’s attention; the three in front of the sans’ watched in morbid fascination as Red’s body twisted and convulsed, claws gripped harshly into the floor tearing the carpet and digging into the wood below; the jaw opened wide once again, a loud agonizing scream killed the silence in the home.

 

Blue held onto Red for all he was worth, trying to hold down the smaller body just to keep his counterpart from hurting himself.

 

Stretch volleyed himself over the couch landing just before Red’s legs just to jump back as that tail lashed out, he could see the overfilled soul pressed against the inner chest cavity it was caged in, spine arching up as the soul itself was forcing trendels of magic into every bone, cracking and breaking but also healing; the magic inside forcing them to break apart with marrow bursting from each one, but new bone grew in between elongating each and everyone.

 

Undyne was too terrified to document this new change frozen in place, Alphys tried to drag her away from the possible threat, quickly deciding to just pick her up and moved themselves back by the front door; This was just so wrong.

 

Red’s fangs grew long and thin making his mouth look like it was shut even though he was still screaming; marrow streamed from his sockets as his skull caved without support thanks to the missing bone from the previous damages just to regrow like everything else, forming a long snout filled with more teeth than he actually had.

 

Stretch teleported behind them grabbing ahold of his brother and pulled, trying to get Blue away from the (already four times his normal size) monster; he’d never seen anything like this happen to anyone before. Blue had been crying as Red’s bones snapped in pieces, splattering himself, Blue, and everything around them with splinters and marrow alike. Blue however, wouldn’t let go, he couldn’t, Red needed him now more than ever, but this was by far the worst thing he’d ever witnessed.

 

The phalanges of Red’s hands and feet melded together as they too cracked and broke forming four sinister paw like structures with what would be, if covered in flesh, retractable claws. The back feet kicked out with a strength Red never seemed to possess before, forcing back all the furniture within range.

 

Stretch gave a hard tug, tearing Blue out and away from the now animalistic skeleton; once Blue no longer touched the beast he teleported away again appearing alongside Alphys and Undyne, both arms wrapped firmly around his bro as the smaller sobbed into the orange fabric around him.

 

The creature flipped onto his side now with nothing keeping him on his back, trying and failing to stand, the left front leg was still clearly out of it's socket, humerus grating against the scapula, slipping and popping with every movement, of course the fact that his limbs were now far too overly sized for his spine didn’t help. The scream tapered into a deep and low almost disembodied whine, the noise echoing off the walls making it more eerie than it already was.

 

Then suddenly it stopped, the transformation seemed complete, the malformed beasty rattled with the intensity of it's shaking and deep breaths.

 

Both brothers, very concerned took a few steps closer, Blue tryed to pull away to get a better look but Papyrus refused to let go.

 

‘Mustard’ing up the courage( I know, i'm not good with puns) Stretch spoke, wondering if the other was unconscious again. “Red?” he snuck a glimpse at the over plump soul, it looked almost normal inside the now much larger ribs, it pulsed heavily a few more times before all the vertebrates, from the top of the cervical down to the end of the caudal, all ballooned as they swelled with magic. A rapid succession of bursting noises went off( think bubblewrap lol ) as the spine erupted in a gory mess, long spikes jutted out of each of the larger vertebrates creating an almost fin like appearance along his spine.

 

Blue watched on, face twisted in horror as the large monster tried again to get up, his body shaking so violently that finding any sort of purchase was impossible, he fell hard against his sternum, skull bouncing off the floor; for a brief minute bright red eyelights shown in those large sockets just to quickly fade away, the stiffness of the body melted and it relaxed, the ratteling subsided.

 

The others watched with bated breath, eyes wondering over the unmoving animalistic skeleton lying on the floor, the silence in the room growing thick and uncomfortable.

 

Stretch picked up his brother, giving him a tight hug before continuing their approach, he and Blue had tear tracks of their magic stripped down their skulls; kneeling down but not releasing his brother,( just incase he needed to teleport again ) Stretch placed a hand against a cleaner part of the large muzzle softly stroking it. “He’s out cold, again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know I mentioned this at the begining of this chapter but its a reminder, I scrapped out alot of what I was going to type n now are fully caught up to everything I have writen, so yes, the next chapter will take a while. plus side is, I have a few others im currently working on as well, so yay new stories too!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in my way, and no mater how much ya kick and scream at it it still goes on. hears another chapter, im still working on this, theres no intention of giving up on my end

Alphys shook Undyne from where they stood, “That was so fucked up! How? Why!?” She looked to the boys again, Red’s body almost twice the size of them put together. Getting over the shock of it all rather quickly she then noticed all the destruction in the room, the furniture that had been kicked away were tattered (if clothed) or broken (the end table and chair), a small circle of the carpet was charred and black, there was a puddle of liquid magic overlaying part of the burnt floor, there was marrow and bone splinters scattered everywhere in the four foot radius surrounding the animalistic sans. “Damn, this place is an absolute mess.”

 

“Papyrus?” Blue started as if unsure where he was going with what he was thinking. “He kinda looks like you're strongest attack, but with a full body and different magic… i-if this is what happens when he has too much magic in his system then I really need to give him his pills.” the second half was out of his mouth before he even thought about it, thankfully everyone's minds were elsewhere.

 

Stretch nodded absentmindedly at his brothers words; Yeah, Red really did resemble the Gaster Blasters, the thought made him shudder. Then more thoughts came; How long would this last? Would Red go through all that pain again when he’d eventually change back? Would he even be able to change back again? How the hell was he and Blue to take care of the larger skele, surely they couldn’t treat him like a pet (not that they actually would) but could he even talk like that? Fuck, he didn’t know.  Red let it slip once, in the time before when Fell was small, smaller than Red, that the younger skeleton was always demanding. Fell at some point had started treating Red like his would be pet, always praising him, saying he was such a good boy for protecting them and what not; Red allowed it, after all it was just a game of pretend and it did actually aid them in there world of kill or be killed, but as time went on and Fell grew having both height and strength over the elder their game quickly became something twisted and demented, Red was no longer seen as useful or even as a brother, in Fells eyes, Red was just a waste of dust and magic he was required to protect. Thankfully that point of view changed after being in Underswap.

 

No they definitely couldn’t treat him in any way like a pet, Red didn’t need to go into another panic attack, especially not when they had no idea if he could use his magic in his new form or even if Red had the same type of abilities Stretch’s own blasters had. Not to mention he probably couldn’t be calmed the same way as before if not just because he was no longer ‘fun sized’.

 

Undyne came to kneel besides the boys a fresh notebook in hand, jotting down notes and even sketches. Neither brother stopped her in her documentation unlike the first night, when they had appeared in the main entrance of the lab. It had taken a bit to find the bipedal fish monster but Blue eventually found both her and Alphys in a very compromising position, if it had been for most other reasons Blue would have darted out of there before either would have taken notice, but because it was for Red he held his ground. ‘Bout fifteen minutes later they made their way down, and after a lot of yelling and a few shed tears they got the smallest down into the labs and onto a table, Undyne took notes of everything while she roped Paps into cleaning the wounds and breaks; Blue at the time, was fuming, not understanding why she wouldn’t help his brother and just take care of Red. Only later was it explained to him by Stretch that the information was needed for the future and would help in the healing process.

 

Alphys wondered over with a few tools, helping Undyne measure Red from his head to his tail, the thickness of his skull, and the length of his limbs. She even took a rough print of a single front and back foot( tracing it on the paper).

 

The brothers busied themselves with the cleaning while the other two gathered the information, Blue humming an unrecognizable tune trying and failing to take his mind off his counterpart, ‘what would happen when Red woke?, when would he wake?’ “Papy… we really can't leave him alone now, today I was only gone long enough to get to hot land.” Blue quieted for a bit after Stretch mumbled out a ‘yeah, I know.’ they continued cleaning in silence for a while longer till Undyne interrupted them.

 

“Papyrus, Sans?” when she had their attention she continued pointing down at Red, specifically the dislocated shoulder. “Should we fix this for him?” 

 

That was a no brainer, of course they should fix it now that they could! At the worried look Undyne and even now Alphys sported Stretch huffed, sure he could see why, Red having changed from an already unpredictable possibly mentally unsound monster to an honestly terrifyingly large  _ blaster _ formed monster, but Red was still himself, at least Stretch hoped he was.

 

“Reds not going to hurt anyone Undyne, he couldn’t even use his magic remember.” Blue closed their distance placing a hand to skull that was larger than his own ribcage, gently petting the other while thankful the females cleaned Red’s bones leaving him the off white he normally was.

 

“Alph, Dyne, if it’ll put you at ease, we will take full responsibility for anything he may do, if anything at all.” Stretch had taken to petting along that much larger spine being careful around the spikes. He really didn’t want to take the responsible role but he also wouldn’t let Blue take it alone.

 

Both females relaxed a bit at the brothers reassurances. “Ok… w-we’ll pop it back in then head home, i-it’s been a stressful f-few hours and it's already getting d-dark out.” They all nodded to themselves and one another and stepped up to surround the large unmoving form, Undyne showing them each step of what she did, if it were to pop out again they would know what to do to fix it, with a hard push and a loud  **_POP_ ** it was back in and it only stirred a soft whine from their patient, which Undyne took it as a good sign.

 

Ten minutes later they were packed and out the door with goodbyes said and promises to keep in touch when the other woke again. Stretch flopped down onto the couch cushions hands covering his sockets. “Fuck… today was, insane.”

 

Blue nodded heading to the couch too just to stop catching a glimpse of the discarded fluffy amber colored blanket wedged between the cushions, he looked down at Red still sprawled out, neck kinked and head tilted on it's side. “He can't be comfortable like that.” 

 

Papyrus peeked out between his fingers when he heared bone being moved across the carpet, Blue had picked up a front leg, it was almost as long as his body, the paw dragging on the floor till it was pulled out with the others; his brother carefully picked up the animalistic skull and clinked his teeth against the elongated nose ridge. Pap’s imagination instantly provided him with an interesting little show  _ /Red and Blue were engaged in a kiss, but not just a simple kiss, no, their tongues were summoned moving slow and sensual, curling around one another, hands freely exploring each others bones, Blue was hitting all the sensitive spots and generally stimulating the other further till he moaned into their shared kiss, a mischievous glint later and Blue ground their pelvis’ together/ _ Suddenly there were hands on his cheekbones and he was brought back to reality. 

 

Blue was staring intently into his brothers sockets. “Papy, are you ok?” Blue watched as a dark orange blush crossed Papyrus’ face, the smaller sockets hooded, he knew that look. “You're thinking lewd things again, aren't you Papy,” a smirk grew on his teeth. “help me finish up here, then we’ll see about getting you taken care of.” Blue took a moment to ground his hips into his brothers while licking a stripe up Stretch’ neck. Pulling away had his brother on his feet faster than he’d ever seen the tall skeleton move. “I want to make him more comfortable, help me get him on his side, and we need a pillow.” Blue reached past the other and pulled out Red’s blanket giving it a good shake.

 

Stretch popped out just to return a second or two later with the big soft pillow from Red’s room he placed it on the chair Blue dropped the blanket on top; together they managed to move the other on his side, pillow placed on the floor and the large skull moved onto it, then the fluffy material was draped over the big skele not really covering him but it’d keep the now cool bones warm.

 

Blue took Paps by the hand and led him up the stairs into his brothers own bedroom.

 

_ Everything was white; Painful brightness forcing his sockets shut. Where the hell was he, fuck he didn’t know. It was too bright to look around, the room he was in smelt of puget unknown chemicals and was giving him a terrible headache. Sliding a hand against his skull he noticed one of two things, first being when he his limb the arm seemed to need more concentration to move rather than just willing it to, and the second? Well everything felt off, like all of him felt off, but then again he didn’t quite know why or what was different when he had no memory of past days, for all he knew this may of well had been his first, but he really didn’t know. _

 

_ From a great distance away he could hear the sound of something approaching. It only seemed far due to the length of time it took the advancing form to get to his location which really wasn’t fast at all. _

 

_ He laid still even when the sounds of clinking, like small solid things lightly hitting against one another, rang out aside his own form. A loud squeak filled his space as something heavy was pulled away and drug across the floor, the sound made him flinch, it only added to the pain in his skull. _

 

_ Eye sockets cracked open when he felt a hand on his head and one trailing down the curvature of his spine. His eyelights focused on the tall figure above him, the stark white of the others bones only distinguishable from the room itself by the perfect circle cut in the large palm on his cranium, the others dark clothing easily drew his attention. _

 

_ Sockets opened further as the hands left him, the other’s form moved away receding back from behind the white from where he assumed the other came. With nothing left to distract him the overwhelming bright white of the room forced his sockets shut once more. Sleep found him fast. _

 

An odd scent infiltrated Red’s senses rousing him from his slumber, his sockets opening bathing the dark room with an eerie red light. The monster shifted his limbs a bit ‘somethings wrong’ dragging an(oddly heavier than normal) arm up to his face. ‘the… fuck?...’ what the hell was this? He flexed his ‘hand’ hoping this was some weird fucked up prank or something but his eyelights only shrank when the paw like structure moved in time with everything he willed. Panic creeped into his soul and quickly grew, his head whipped over his shoulder, the weight of his skull alone twisting his neck further than what should be normal or even possible for him. His breathing deepened, fear worming it's way in his m-’wait’ he takes another deep breath ‘what’s that…. delicious smell.’

 

His skull tipped up sniffing around, eyelights zeroing in on the small amount of light streaming through a cracked open door to what he remembered being Stretch’s room. All fear and panic left him in favor of a near primal need to find and get closer to that sweet smell; the scent brought forth memories of happy times the swap bros took him to the town’s residential café, specifically the honey drenched pastry’s Stretch would eat by the dozen and the glazed mixed berry scones Blue secretly loved.

 

His head lowered catching the sight of the fluffy blanket covering his form, it needed to come off he had to see what he had to work with if he was to locate the source of that wonderful smell. Opening his mouth and using his long neck to his advantage he grasped the cloth his fangs and tugged it clear off, the force of the pull had it flying over the chair not too far from him.

 

‘Huh’ taking a good look over his body’s new structure and moving his limbs in a testing manner. He recognized parts here and there typically belonging to large felines and some more canine-ish, he had no idea what he was but at least with his knowledge from the surface and remembering how those animals moved he could copy their movement; it was all in theorie of course, but was also worth a shot.

 

Tucking his legs in he rolled onto his sternum. ‘k, so far so good.’ planting his front paws firmly, claws coming down to grip into the floor for good measure. He pushed up all the way ‘wow, ‘m taller on four than two.’ doing the same with his back legs and making sure his tail was aiding him in balance he lifted. ‘Damn…’ he looked around, the new height advantage had him seeing everything in a different way, it amazed but also slightly scared him that a simple thing like height could make such a big difference.

 

Catching another whiff of that heavily sweet scent helped refocus him, only that wasn’t all; his sensitive hearing caught a low long moan, followed by Stretch’s voice husky and filled with lust. “D-deeper, please bro.”

 

Before Red knew it he was already at the base of the stairs, he hadn’t even known how. ‘Guess ‘s just natural.’

 

Another heavy smell of that sweet honey hit him, his jaw dropped open and he could tell he was drooling, (if the warm drops landing on his paws were any indication) quickly he pulled his body up the stairs, managing the motion without making a sound oddly enough. Red made his way down the hall stopping only when hit with the smell of fresh berries, which had him salivating all the more. “Bro..” Stretch whined. “Why’d ya stop?” his voice almost begging. Blue’s tone held mock annoyance, humor, and lust. “Papy!, I told you if you keep bucking your hips like that I would stop.” Stretch returned with another whine. “But you're mouth feels sooo goood.”

 

Red nudged his snout through the cracked door just enough to get a good look. Blue had his head in between Stretch’s femurs, one hand held firmly against the larger pelvis the other wrapped tightly around the base of that bright golden orange girth.

 

Blue leaned forward, the hand holding his brother down reached up in between them to cup Papyrus’ jaw, thumb caressing the bone gently just below his teeth. “Tell me what went through that mind of yours to get you this hard.” his other hand jerking up and down the shaft once as if to make a point, a choked off groan coming from the body below. The small monster must really enjoy the role of dominant, if the dripping puss between his legs gave any clue.

 

“Y-you and R-red were kissing…” Blue dragged his body over his brothers frame nuzzling his skull into the other’s neck humming to acknowledge he was listening. “Was slow but you're tongues-” at the mention of the appendage Blue laved his wide summoned muscle up against the vertebrates there.

 

Red had pushed himself further into the room, his body moving silently as if he wasn’t even there. He perked up at his nickname listening intently to Stretch’ daydream while Blue worked the tall skele into a lustful mess.

 

“Keep going, I want details too Papy.” Blue continued giving that neck attention while barely touching that long cock, other hand tilting Paps head to give himself more access.

 

‘Fuck, this is hot’ Red wanted to have a part in this as more than just a piece in a fantasy. He moved closer.

 

“Both your hands were exploring and caressing each other, h-his were more gentle, holding your cheek and stroking your spine, but you..” he bit off a moan before it became too loud, his tip catching at Blue’s hole, slick lips gliding against the head of his sensitive member. “Please bro, let me move more than just my jaw, please.”

 

Blue chuckled lifting his hips away from that twitching shaft, his back arching in reverse bringing his damp entrance up barely a couple feet from from Red’s drool dripping snout. “I. Don’t. Think. So. Papy.” each word punctuated with a wag of his hips. “This is the rule of tonight’s game, if you're going to be giving it you're not allowed to move.” as that cyan puss moved so did Red’s skull; stars, did he ever want a taste. He inched closer yet.

 

“But y-you were going for all the sensitive points, your fingers lightly caressing his bottom most ribs, Red leaned i-into the touch wanting more.” Stretch knew from experience, continuing to beg would just make Blue more sadistic and would prolong the time till he’d be allowed to cum.

 

A hiss of pleasure seeped through his teeth as Papyrus was rewarded for dropping the subject when right after Blue returned his attention to his brother’s neck and now feather like touches to his ribcage in accordance to Paps’ story but he made sure to keep their pelvis’ appart. “Continue Papy, I need to hear more.”

 

Red got as close to the other as he could without actually touching and took a deep breath, that ‘berry’-fresh scent overwhelming his senses, lust taking over, his sockets hooding as he could feel the heat rising from his bones.

 

“You're other hand gripped and squeezed the base of his tail, he gasped, moaning loudly, body arching further into yours, you took the opportunity and completely dominated him and ground you're pelvis’ together.” Blue moaned, sounding desperate into Stretch’ neck as he felt something long, wide, warm, and wet drag across his clit easily parting the lips and putting little pressure against his vaginal opening, not actually penetrating. Blues body shivered as he felt himself trying to follow the retreating object, his head whipping around over his shoulder catching the culprit in the act.

 

Papyrus knew his bro liked his fantasies just as much as he did, but also for Blue to show this kind of a reaction without riding him? Well with their experience someone, a third party, would need to be in there with them, doing something Blue really likes. Ignoring the ‘No Moving’ rule he propped himself up on his elbows almost flinching at the monster on the floor at the foot of his bed. 

 

Red didn’t know how he managed to summon it but once the taste of perfectly ripe berries hit his tongue his mind was clouded over by his arousal, eye sockets barely open, drool dripped heavily down his jaw, and a deep purr like rumble emitted from his ribcage.

 

“Red?” Blue questioned before his bright eyelights rolled up into his skull as that warm red tongue made another pass over his puss, He could feel the tip curl further up and in past his inner lips dragging out more of the glowing juices.  Blue’s fingers grabbed at the ribs below him as his head dropped and his back arched further. “Hhnnn… Oh  _ stars _ , Please Red… Please.”

 

Stretch wouldn’t have even considered the idea of the three of them fucking, not while Red was stuck in the form he was in but, fuckn seriously, the guy looked to be the very definition of arousal… or at least a close second just because his magic failed to support or structure itself into any working genitalia. He watched through the gaps of bone and bodies as one large paw rested on the bed followed shortly by another pulling the other’s body up onto the plush surface.

 

Red’s mouth opened wider, his tongue dropping down and licking a slow but long strip from the base up to the tip of the golden orange dick, giving very little attention to the weeping head before continuing on up to the wet blue entrance; Had his sockets not closed already the combined taste of their magic would have had his eyeligthts rolling up in his skull. He was getting tired but he needed more, they all did.  Red pressed closer, a paw held down one of Stretch’ femurs with most of his weight, the other front leg wrapped around both of Blue’s pulling the smallest back into his waiting jaws, sharp teeth lightly grazing the bones and exposed spine without damaging, tongue pressing deeper with the move completely filling the passage.

 

Blue moaned loudly, unbanished pleasure practically painted on his face when his brother pulled him down for a heated kiss, Blue’s hands left the ribs below in favour of holding Paps jaw, his own wide cyan tongue wrapping around orange deepening the kiss further; other hand gripped the swollen shaft jerking it madly. 

 

Papyrus’ spine arched at the light but rough treatment, his little bro must be close wanting them to come together, a shuddering gasp swallowed by Blues mouth.

 

Blues body quaked as he came courtesy of Red’s talented tongue, a whimper came from him as the appendage was pulled out. Both brothers jumped breaking their kiss thanks to a weight suddenly dropping on the shared bed.

 

Red, slowly waking out of his comfortable sleep, stirred. Fuck his body hurt, felt like he’d lost a round with his universes Undyne. He a hand on his skull, it moved from the top down the side to his jaw then back again just to repeat the motion. The petting roused him further, sure it felt nice and was in fact soothing away his head ache but that was besides the point, someone  _ /probably one of the swap bros. His mind provided/ _ was in his comfort zone; then he felt something brush against his tail, pulling the appendage against his body only caused whatever it was to follow, irritated the tail lashed out. A yelp and a chuckle followed in two distinctly different voices.

 

“And that's why I told you not to mess with it Papy.” That was clearly Blue. The petting had halted briefly just to continue at a new angle, Following the hand with his mind’s eye from the top of his head down in between his eyes?  _ /How the hell did his counterparts full hand fit between his sockets?/ _ And still further it went.  _ /no that's not right/ _

 

“‘m not ‘messing’ with him bro, ‘just trying to put a new bow on him, he said he liked the other one...so, ‘thought he’d probably like this one too.” though the tone was off, with an almost shy sound to it, it definitely belonged to Stretch.

 

A new bow? Wasn’t the other one still there? What happened?the last he could remember he was sitting on the floor trying to conjure a bone construct for Undyne, it hurt, like a lot and he through up more concentrated magic… after that there was nothing. He vaguely remembered being in a lot of pain at some point, but when he tried to chase after the memory it poofed as though not really there. Hell he didn’t even remember going to bed, the particularly arousing dream he had was so surreal but disturbing as well, just remembering how his body looked and felt had him shuddering with unease.

 

The slight shaking must of alerted the other two, the petting stopped immediately. He could imagine them sharing a curious glance with each other. “Is he… Red? Are you awake?” Blue’s voice held a deep level of care to it.

 

He didn’t want to be awake yet, wherever he was was just far too comfortable to want to get up. He felt fingers brush against the base of his tailbone then softly drag all the way… wait, why was his tail so long. A large socket cracked open, first seeing a gentle smile and bright blue eyelights watching him, the petting soon continued and a light audible rumble resonated in Red’s chest cavity. Both sockets opened fully and wide. Was- was he purring? He’s never made a sound like this before why would he now, he saw Blue’s expression soften further as if he sensed Red’s distress.

 

“Did you sleep well Red? You startled us when you just, passed out, again.” Red watched the eyelights above him move to where he assumed Stretch was. “I must apologize for Papy, he seems to think now is an appropriate time to try to tie a bow on your tail.” The others sockets narrowed in annoyance at his brother’s antics. It was just plain rude.

 

“Awe don’t look at me that way bro, besides, I got it.” Paps said in a proud (smug, Red thought) voice.

 

His tail twitched, the familiar feel of soft fabric wrapped snug around the bone, he felt Stretch pet it once more and let go. Willing the appendage towards his face ( he really didn’t want to actually move, every bone ached) he finally mumbled out, ‘ ‘s ok, slept fine, weird dreams though.’ Red saw Blue’s eyelights dart back down to him; confusion and sorrow? Why- the tail finally made it to his face, the dark scarlet fabric was beautiful against the white contrast it was tied to but that was the last thing his mind registered, first was how long the whip like appendage was, second was how large and thick the vertebrates were…

 

Papyrus looked from Red to Blue, head tilted to the side in his confusion. “Did-did he just, try to talk?” Blues focus stayed on Red, he could feel the large form start shaking. Hands continued to cautiously pet the large skull.

 

‘Whats-...’ his head jerked up, now eye level with Blue, ‘no, no this isn’t right,’ he caught the sight of his tail retreating, following it back to his body… this wasn’t his body, these aren't his bones! Bright red eyelights shrank to pinpricks, briefly he saw Stretch stand abruptly, his hands held in a placating gesture. “Hey now, just try to calm down there bud.” the words hit him like a brick wall before that relaxed voice seeped into his mind. They were so calm, why were they so calm!? This wasn’t how he looked before he blacked out, what- ...they knew. Red’s mind raced, front legs pushed his body up too hard too fast, launching his whole form off the bed and landing hard on his back on the floor. They weren't freaking out so they knew why or how he was th-this  **_Thing._ ** Red eyelights darted between the swap brothers before looking to his own body once more, he no longer had hands! The paws raised in front of his face and shakily touched the elongated snout, jaw opened letting out an odd mix of a whine and a scream, paws dragged across the unmarked bone catching on the wide jaw.

 

Blue jumped from his spot on the bed down to kneel by the frantic monster. “You're ok Red, do you not remember changing?” the rattling of bones continued but Blue could see the shrunken eyelights watching him. 

 

Stretch knelt at Red’s other side, gently petting one of the long arms, carefully taking it into his hands and continuing the calming gestures. “Take a couple of deep breaths pal.” following the instructions the rattling subsided to small tremors once in awhile. “There you go… so you don’t remember huh?”

 

Red lightly shook his head and the brothers went into an explanation of everything that occurred from his blackout till when the lady’s left. Red had shifted into a comfortable sitting position during the explanation, his tail curled around himself tightly overlapping twice. Part of him realized a portion of his dreams were real and had happened, the memory of the sweet scent that drew him from his slumber was real. Large sockets slid shut, tail flicked ideally at his side, then Blue pipped up, confirming that yes Red had indeed wandered into Stretches room and quite literally ate Blue out before passing out once more. That was embarrassing.

 

After a bit they all fell into a not quite uncomfortable but also not relaxed silence, while both brothers stilled with there petting Red had noticed they seemed to be deep within their own minds.

 

Stretch had eventually relaxed enough and was leaning up against Red’s side, Blue however was fidgeting in place with his hands twining in his bandana, feet swaying back and forth, every now and again he would even nod to himself as if in agreeance with whatever he’d been thinking about.

 

Red, though enjoying the silence with the two by his sides, wanted to tell Blue he hadden’t needed to stay put, he knew the small skele had a long list of various things he needed and liked to do every day and couldn’t sit still for long. He wished he could poke the Sans to gain his attention but he no longer had actual hands and his tail was trapped between Stretch and his own body, so instead he nuzzled his long snout against the junction of Blue’s shoulder and neck to achieve what he wished.

 

Blue jumped, pulled out of his thoughts. “Oh, gosh Red you startled me.” one hand falling from neckerchief into his lap, the other cupped Red’s jaw as he nicely pushed back.

 

‘You have things to do right? ya don’t need to stay with me.’ his head tilted at his own question. Red could feel Stretch move off his side probably to add to the conversation but he stayed quiet, he could feel the tall skeles gaze watching him intently. Blue had that same confused and sad look like before… was-could they even understand him? He pulled his skull from Blue’s hand turning to look to Stretch. ‘C-can you understand me? ‘m I even talking?’ Doubting they could when he received no immediate answer his head lowered and a paw came up to hold onto his jaw. 

 

The brothers watched, both saddened and confused as they came to realize Red was trying to talk to them, but instead of actual words it was a series of odd grunts, yips, and whines growing higher in pitch as he seemed to realize they didn’t understand.

 

Blue looked to Stretch in question just for his shoulders to slump when the taller just shrugged.

 

Stretch’s hands came up to hold onto the long arm, bringing the metacarpals up to his teeth and gently kissing across the expanse. “Think no bones about it Red, yeah ok, we can't really understand ya, but…” he looked thoughtful as he trailed off. “Well, I guess we could figure something out for however long this lasts.”

 

Red just shook his head and pulled himself up on all fours and bowing down to stretch out his body, he knew if they couldn’t understand him he wouldn’t get through to them, he also knew if he didn’t take the initiative to get up and move no one would get anything done. Blue always craved praise and admiration and wouldn’t move on his own unless he’d received the go ahead from another party thus allowing him to do as he pleases. Stretch on the other hand had no reservations in doing whatever he wished whenever he pleased, and without the need to go out of his way to prove anything he often just waited for things to come his way; with this understanding Red concluded it best to get up or nothing would be accomplished.

 

Blue made an unintelligent squeak as Red stood. Bouncing up on his own feet as well. “Are you alright Red, did we do or say something to upset you?” hands twisted in his bandana once again, worrying he’d( and possibly Papy) said something unsettling. Blue watched the large skull turn back to regard him briefly before turning back to the bedroom door, it was shut… Red waited, and waited, neither skeleton moved. A soft growl of agitation and a heavy huff of annoyance later the long tip of his tail wrapped around the handle, bones easily slipped across the metal, but after tightening his hold the knob turned and he let himself out.

 

The brothers watched the long body disappear past the door frame and out of sight. Continuing to stare at the vacant space a little longer both siblings turned to one another, looking to all the underground confused until a shriek cut loudly into the calm morning air followed quickly by a rapid succession of thumps. Blue bolted for the door leaving his brother to scurry to his feet, both got out of the room just in time to see Red upside down, flying down the stairs( it was obvious he’d tripped probably over his own feet, it was after all so much more difficult to walk down on all fours than it was to go up on them) his body curled in on itself, sockets squeezed shut bracing for impact.

 

Stretch having quickly assessed the situation teleported near the bottom of the stairs, eyelight igniting in his own orange fully intending on catching the big monster, just as he appeared Red disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay determined ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long folks, writers block is a bitch.  
> hope you enjoy this new segment ^.^

* _ POP*  _  Red hit the ground, damp dirt clinging to his bones as his body rolled haphazardly through a field of echo flowers and down a lit path of glowing mushrooms. When his body finally came to a stop he was upside down, tail and feet dangling over his skull as his eyelights comically spun in his sockets, suddenly he was scrambling to get up right again his body lurching forward and red translucent magic shot out his mouth n through his fangs.

 

“Eww, that was gross.” an unknown voice chirped.  “Was funny to.” a second unknown sounded off right after the first.

 

Opening his sockets Red looked over the two small monsters in front of him, they both looked identical to the golden flower from his own universe… well these ones looked more healthy and one was covered in his excess magic. Woops, he didn't mean to vomit on the flower.  Red vagilly remembered a conversation he had with stretch once before about hidden rooms and a village full of Floweys; their suppose to be rather unintelligent but could be a hassle in a group.

 

“Hi I'm Flowey, and my friend here is Flowey.” the happier flower said while laughing at it's friend trying to get the liquid magic off it's leaves and petals. The happy flower squealed as it's friend shook flinging the red magic around.

 

Red snorted in amusement, the happier one reminded him a little of Blue… ‘shit.’ he looked around the cavern he had to get back, the swap bros were probably frantically searching for him by now. He hadn't mentioned to teleport, fuck he didn't know he could even. There were Floweys everywhere, a sign caught his eye. ~Flowey Village~ ‘huh.’ he looked back down at the small monsters they had gone quiet and were staring at him. He doubted he'd be able to speak with them either but he'd try anyway. ‘Hey… uh would ya know how to get to snowdin from here?’ When in this universe the first time he'd never ventured past the swaps home, sure they'd gone to check on puzzles or their sentry stations but never out of the snow covered town and yeah he'd been to both waterfall and hotland in his own universe but this was underswap, shit here was backwards just for the sake of it.

 

The two continued to just stare; movement caught his eye, turning his head he saw several more flowies taking interstate in his presence, he watched them duck underground and pop back up closer, they kept on till he was almost surrounded. The look they all wore sent a warning alarm off in his skull.

 

Red was about to back away towards the open mouth of the cavern when they pulled him into a battle. ‘Shit, what the fuck do you want!?’ he tried to run but thorn covered vines wrapped up around and weaving through all four of his legs leaving him immobile. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ he didn't want to dust the small monsters but they weren't giving him much of a choice, it wasn't as if he had a problem killing them just… he doubted Stretch or Blue would be too happy about it and this universe was supposed to be ‘love or be loved’, maybe they thought it to be literal. It was his turn now, Red hoped he could use the same attack his own blasters had as it would clear away a few of them at least; Jaws opened wide and he called upon his attack, willing the magic to center and fire- a large amount of the same red liquid magic shot from his mouth, legs buckled giving out on him and all he felt was pain again.

 

Vines wrapped around his joints and ribs pinning him further, thorns digging into the sensitive magic disks of his spine making him whine and whimper.

 

“Hey now, don't fret friend.” the same happy flowey from before spoke up. “ you smell offly nice, you must be in heat right friend.” Red’s sockets widened and he began to struggle with ernest through the pain. “Come now friend, we don't get many visitors anymore, just let us help you.” Vines and leaves wove through the gaps between his bones, their caress was gentle but firm igniting an unwanted fire in his soul.

 

Red squeezed his sockets shut, he didn't want this! He didn't care if they did, his bones wern’t theirs to touch! He felt a leaf brush across the underside of his eyesocket and he lashed out instantly, his head being the only part of him not being held down, large fangs closed around the stem of the flowey that got too close, it screamed as the razor sharp points dug and tore into its body.

 

The others stilled for only a moment before latching onto his skull, holding down the horns in the back and forcing his jaw open to allow the one to escape. “That wasn't very nice friend.” another spoke up it's own vines now holding his mouth shut, they wern’t about to let that happen again. “We just wanted to help you but you're not acting like a friend, friends don't hurt other friends dontcha know.” Red felt it check him as the thing tightened it's hold and the others verbally agreed with it. “You don't have much for HP so we can't punish you too bad or the lesson wont sink in.” a thick thorn studded vine came down on his skull hard, it may have bruised the bone a little but it didn't hurt much otherwise. He retracted that thought as the vine kept coming down on him; Sure it may have not hurt at first but as it continued hitting the exact same spot over and over the stinging became a little painful than it just plain hurt, it kept up it's relentless attack till a crack was heard (felt in Reds case) marrow leaked from the top of his left eyesocket trickling around the curvature and down his cheek bone.

 

The ‘punishment’ stopped. “Oh my, you’re head cracked, but you're HP hasn’t gone down, you must be a special type of monster.” Red watched as it took in his whole appearance seemingly satisfied with the damage it inflicted. “Ok looks like you learned your lesson, let’s continue yes?” The others all piped up in agreement. He really had no say and they wern’t looking for his consent.

 

Red’s sockets shut tight when he felt their vines started moving again withering across his bones and in his joints, he could feel them getting closer to his soul, panic seized his mind and everything melted into itself.

 

He didn't know when they stopped their assault or when a new presence came upon them, he was however aware when the vines slacked and withdrew completely freeing his form. The panic still took control and forced him to his feet growling loud at the threat that they were, he backed up into the wall behind him tail twitching with agitation, head lowered, and back arched till he heard a voice he recognized, only then did the panic start to clear.

 

“You all are in a shit ton of trouble!” the voice though overly loud was distinctly feminine but also held a commanding tone that completely captured his attention and drown out all other distractions including those belonging to his assaulters. “Well did you even ask for his consent?! Doubt he’d of hurt ‘em if you all had actually asked if he wanted your help.”

 

There was a long pause and the voice spoke again. “...Shit, Red, hey can ya hear me?” Red hadn’t moved even the slightest twitch since she began speaking, she cursed aloud. “Damn, ok, well I’ll call Sans. Got a text from him and Paps not too long ago, said you could be anywhere.” he stopped growling but kept his form lowered, panicked fog lifting further at names he recognized, he could see again.

 

Alphys stood in front of him strong and proud. Red quickly moved the few feet of distance between them to practically tackle her, his front legs wrapped around her middle when she held her ground his skull nuzzled against hers, this left the rest of his body in an odd position but hey he was just so thankful to see her. He was well aware what would have happened had the small monsters been left to their own devices.

 

“Woah!, hey now.” with apprehension she put a hand on his head giving him a few pats, other hand pulled out her phone flipping it open and dialing a number. The phone barely rang once before a clear voice came over the receiver. “Capitan Alphys did you find him?!?” his tone was of hope and desperation; fear clearly there as well. Red perked up even more at the sound of Blues voice nudging against the arm holding her phone. Alphys’ hand stroked down his skull, he emitted a pained grown as she passed the fresh crack jutting straight from the top of his left socket and almost curved around a horn. She winced at the noise while answering Blue. “Hell yeah I found him! Did ya want to talk to ‘em Red?” Alphys stared at the sad and pleading gaze of the red eyelights with confusion, then Blue spoke up from the other end of the line. “Alphys, Red can't talk in that form- it's ok, ok, uh let me find Papy…” he trailed off leaving the lizard like monster to connect some dots. “You can't speak?” Red shook his head in a ‘no’ and a garbled grumble came from between his teeth. “That's why they thought you were ok with them helping you, you couldn’t say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ and they had you so tight against the ground you probably couldn't move either, could you?” another shake of his skull. Blue cracked back in “What did you say! Alphys what happened to Red!?” she heaved out a sigh. Shoot he didn't need to hear that yet. “He’s ok Sans, just find your brother and send him to the Flowey village. I would bring him back to you but i doubt he wants to move on his own right now, see you soon Sans.” she hung up before he could demand a real answer.

 

It was barely ten seconds later when Stretch popped into the open room. Pushing an arm through the sleeve of his orange hoodie he quickly came to stand before the joined monsters, worry laced in his naturally relaxed demeanor.

 

When seeing how Red was holding onto her that worry only grew. Yes, Red and Alphys got along but it wasn’t that they liked the eachother, no it was more of a tolerance thing on both ends, they had a short fuse when it came to the other but they both knew if they needed their backs watched they could be counted upon. Yeah, so Red was holding onto her like he needed her comfort and she was petting him with a concerned smile etched in her features.

 

Alphys glanced up at Papyrus relife in her eyes, hand stilling it's gentle motion. “Hey Paps.” 

 

Red looked like he had a bad time with the small happy-go-lucky monsters, his body posture was closed off, even his tail was curled between his legs, he looked to have rope burn marks spread across the entirety of his body, not to mention the fresh crack above his eyesocket. Paps smile softened when the blaster formed monster turned his way. Stretch barely got out a ‘hey’ before he found Red wrapped around his own body. That large skull pressed against his chest snout tucked into the cavity beneath his ribs. 

 

Red felt a bit better with the other skeleton there, taking in deep breaths of Paps’ scent calming him further; His mind no longer racing with the probabilities of what would have happened and though he had closed off from his surroundings it was obvious they never managed to actually touch his soul.  He made a mental note to thank Alphys when he could speak again. Red could feel Paps’ arms tighten around him as the familiar tug of being pulled through another's shortcut enveloped them.

 

Then there were hands roaming his bones. “Captain! You said he was ok!” the small phalanges pulled at his skull but Red refused to budge, even giving off a low growl in warning as Blue continued to tug.

 

“Hey now Red, Blue just wants to see how injured you are, right bro?” Red quieted again but still refused to move. “Sorry bro, doesn’t look like he’s going to let go anytime soon… why don’t you walk Alphys home and swing by the lab to let Undyne know whats going on, oh, and try to find his pills while you're at it, yeah?”

 

Blue just eye’d him, he knew his brother was telling him to get as much info as he could from the captain, he mentally scuffed, like he needed to be told, he would have prodded every positive weakness he knew she had just to get her to explain what happened to Red; But his brother was also asking him to leave both skele’s alone, ‘because what, Red might be having a panic attack, that would explain why he’d growled, at him no less.’ Red looked like he was trying to merge with Papyrus with how he held on. Blue sighed “yes, alright Papyrus, but help clean him up too, you both are dirty.” Blue turned to Alphys and gestured to the door practically pushing her out.

 

“Hey, Sans! Wait we need to go ov-” the door shut blocking out her protests.

 

Stretch glanced down at the monster below with a sad smile, Red was right trouble had a way of following him. He gently ran a hand over the skull embedded in his hoodie. “Whatcha think Red, should we get ya cleaned up?” a minute passed and Red still hadn't moved, Paps let out a sigh. “Come on man, least ya can do for Blue is get cleaned up.” he could feel the other take a few more deep breaths even seeing his ribcage expand and fall.

 

Red nodded against the other not wanting to lose this contact yet but being cleaned really wasn’t an unreasonable request; he sure felt filthy and that wasn’t just the damp earth clinging to his bones, his body, even his soul wanted those Flowey's so bad he  **_NEEDED_ ** the relief.

 

Stretch must have gathered Red really hadn’t wanted to move as he ported them into the bathroom… bad choice though as Reds shear size prevented movement of any kind. Paps them teleported again this time landing them in Stretch’ less than normally messy bedroom.(Blue must have had some part in that). Paps pulled a bit at the large monster getting him to lay and sprawl out on the mattress, it was ok there was a sheet that could be stripped off and cleaned at a later time after Red was relaxed and clean.

 

Gently he stroked Reds skull, both hands mirroring another tracing the long snouts aperture, giving attention to his horns and affectionately massaging his mandible. Papyrus cupped the jaw, ball joints of his hands supporting the structures at the beginning of it's taper points making sure those eyelights were crossing just to stay focused. “I will be right back Red, gotta get a bucket, hot water, ‘n a towl. Try to relax… don't worry I’ll warn you before i touch ya with the towel.” 

 

Red whined but nodded anyway, retracting his skull from his own safespace. It was perfect when Stretch was around, the guy always smelt of smoke, honey, and bone; Red hadn’t noticed till after the first week of he and Boss’ initial meet with the swaps, the first week involving so much fear, distrust, and confusion. Many of instances of Boss showing off how much of a pathetic bitch Red allowed himself to become. Red had been rightfully confused as to Stretch’ overly protective brotherly instincts especially when he’d get involved in the fell brothers fights(aka boss beating the shit out of him) to the point of even stepping in between and almost taking a hit for Red. Stretch could always be counted upon in Reds book though the guy had such a laid back attitude on the outside with such a fierce protectiveness underneath and the fact Red had such a close place on the tall skele’s list of loved ones made his soul ache to be close to the other, he wanted to hold him, wanted those long phalanges stroking his bones, maybe even playing with the base of his tail a bit.

 

Once Red had retracted his head Stretch ported into the laundry room where he was positive a bucket would be. Finding double his prize sitting next to the dryer he picked up both and popped back into the bathroom filling one with warm water and the other with hot, with towels and rags draped over his shoulders and a bucket in each hand he teleported back into his room putting said buckets then down near the overly sagged limbs. ‘Good, Red must have been able to relax a bit’ Stretch took notice of the large joints tinted in blushed pink.  He hummed aloud in thought and courtesy alerting the other monster that he was back, the thought being of those distinctly roseying joints ‘could he help Red relive some of his heat?’ wondering if pleasure alone could defeat this sickness, and as skeleton monsters they didn't need to limit themselves to just physical genitalia when their souls had just as much if not more pleasure with their play. Stretch shook his head lightly a dark orange blush blooming across his cheek bones, ‘clean him up first’ He reminded himself. With a sigh and a deep centering breath Paps pulled off his hoodie leaving a well stained black tank top hanging loosely from his bones next down his pants went leaving polka dotted tie swim shorts (Blue insisted Paps wear something under his cargos, something about the surface wearing undergarments and it being proper) anything without a string tended to fall off his pelvis. Throwing his favored hoodie and shorts into the laundry basket he didn't need to get more mud caked into them. “Hey Red lets get you taken care of.” After he knew he had the others attention Paps dipped a rag in the warm water. “Think i'm’a start with yer arm here.” He dragged the soft wet material over the long bones hearing a pleasured growns escape the parted large fangs, Stretch dipped the cloth again rinsing it of mud and sand then continuing this almost enjoyable chore.

 

Red was in heaven as Stretch cleaned and massaged his bones, was the most enjoyable feeling he’s had in some time. It was even better after his limbs were deemed clean enough and the tall skele went at spine and pelvis almost vigorously, Red could feel his body loosening up all the more, blunt fingers lingering on junctions and joints; as his body warmed more he could feel his soul pushing against it's inner cage, it wanted to be closer to the other. Red let out another grown as warmer than the last dunks of water moved across his ribs, Stretch cleaned in between each rib paying extra attention to Red’s sternum. The soul pushed up again catching the lingering hand for just a moment but that's all it took for both monsters to become a panting mess, Red needed more of that delicious touch.

 

The moment  that large, frail, soul touched his hand, fuck, the  _ want, _ the  _ need _ , the  _ arousal _ … their wasn’t much dirt left on the others bones, his task was complete in his mind. Stretch held his hand by the open bottom of Red’s rib cage, with a raspy voice he asked. “Can i have your soul Red?”

 

A low pur started at the question. Red could feel the others presence below his ribs and willed his soul to follow till it was cupped securely in those careful phalanges.

 

Stretch pulled it out and away from the body it belonged in, he was almost mesmerized by the pulsing culmination that made up the beastie on his bed. He brought it closer to his face wanting to give it a kiss before getting into anything else more strenuous but he stopped just shy of his teeth looking to the side and making eye contact with Red before asking for his consent. He figured Red wanted this and more but it was always safe to ask first. “Is this ok Red?”

 

Red had been waiting for the contact, almost eager to receive it, and the moment he felt the warm breath that came with the question he just wanted the skele all the more. His soul lost it's levitation landing in Paps hand. ‘Yes, I want this, want you,  _ need you _ .’

 

Papyrus’ sockets fell to half mast feeling the others answer in his own soul. They didn't need guessing games anymore as long as a hand was on his soul he could be understood. Paps leaned forward giving the plump soul a chaste kiss, fingers softly massaging the thin membrane surface, he heard Red whine low but that pur still rattled on. Opening his mouth Stretch made eye contact once again as his honey orange tongue snaked out and took a long, slow lick…. “Fuck me” he breathed out. Red tasted divine, an exquisite blend of peppermint and the sharp bite of freshly fallen snow.

 

‘Please’ He rolled onto one side exposing his ribcage. When the others tongue made contact his back arched and phalanges curled. ‘More Paps, please more!’ he begged. His tail coming up to stroke all his feel good spots.

 

*** *** ***

 

“You know Sans, you're brother could have used the info on the state and condition I found Red in.” Alphys sulked a bit from being shooed out of the skeleton brothers home.

 

“Papy will have it figured out anyway captain.” They just got off the river person's boat, Blue would see Alphys home or at least back to her patrol rout before heading to the labs. He thumbed the bottle of pills in his pocket briefly before stopping the motion all together, he and Alphys were friends sure but the fact that he had Red’s pills this whole time wouldn’t sit well with any of them. The only reason he had them in the first place was because he wasn’t sure if Red should be taking them at all( they were made with determination for stars sake!); oh well, as long as he made it look like he found them in the labs it wouldn’t matter.

 

They arrived just outside the path into the flowey village, Blue side glanced the torn up trail with clear bone prints in the damp dirt. Sans was no stranger to the small monster village being there for both business and pleasure in the past, back before he and his brother accepted their feelings and became more.

 

“Are you done yet Sans, I want to get to hotland to pay Undyne a quick visit.”

 

Shoot, now Alphys would be there too?! This was unfortunate but hopefully she wouldn’t stay for too long. “Yes, yes, I am done here.” if she would have just mentioned wanting to see her girlfriend in the first place they wouldn’t have wasted all this time. Blue mostly walked in silence, Alphys had tried to spar with him once or twice, he just calmly told her he was too worried to fight, which wasn’t a direct lie but pretty close. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wanna hang out with me? no? ya scared? don't blame ya if ya are, I'm frightening if ya don't know me. ya wanna know me? come play a game on PS4 names l3loodWolfgoD , don't got that system? get a hold of me at Sh4pesh1fterl3lood@gmail.com


End file.
